DigiHazard
by NeoX7
Summary: Series of strange murders have been reported. When Taichi and his team go check it out, they discover an ominous mansion whose structures hide deadly secrets. Something wicked is stirring in this house of terror.
1. Prologue

I must be the craziest and most insane person to make a crossover between Resident Evil and Digimon, but I just can't resist it. I hope you all like the story. Anyway I do not own Digimon or any other thing that doesn't belong to me in this fanfic. They all belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

July 2009

(Taichis P.O.V)

"2009. It has already been 7 years since BelialVamdemons defeat. About 2 years ago the 2nd Erabareshi Kodomo (Chosen Children/DigiDestinied) were asked to join a special law-enforcing task force formed by the governor of Tokyo, Hidakoo Namaru, called S.T.A.R.S, the Special Tactics And Rescue Service. Most of us rejected the offer not wanting to get caught up in police or military service. The only ones who accepted were me, Sora-chan and Yamato. We always wanted to help everyone in whatever ways possible. Since Japan had recently made an alliance with the USA, they shared military training tactics with each other. After being trained and tested, we were accepted into the group. The Digimon would normally come with us depending on the mission."

"Alpha Team is flying around the forest zone situated northwest of Odaiba. We are searching for the helicopter of our compatriots, Bravo Team, who disappeared during the middle of their mission."

"Bizarre murder cases have recently occurred in Odaiba. There are outlandish reports of families being attacked by a group of about 10 people. Victims were apparently…eaten. Bravo team was sent in to investigate. But we lost contact."

"Look Taichi." Sora-chan told me as she pointed out the smoke in the middle of the forest.

"Bravo Teams helicopter was a derelict…save for the remaining body of Fai."

Han looked at the body and found Fai with three deep slashes on his eye that went all the way down to his cheek.

"We continued our search for the other members and it turned into…a nightmare."

The team is scanning the area searching for any survivors and Han turns around upon hearing snap from behind only to find nothing. Seeing as no one was there, he put down his gun…but is brought to the ground by something from his side.

Alpha team hears gunshots and turn towards its direction, only to see Han being devoured by a pack of dogs, which causes Sora-chan to freeze. However they weren't normal dogs. As one of them turns around, we saw what must have been the most grotesque image of our lives. The dog was missing a lot of skin and muscle tissue making the teeth and rib cage very visible and was covered in blood. Sora-chan, along with Piyomon, were so terrified she couldn't even move and Sora-chan, upon trying to, fell down as the dog approached her rapidly ready to eat her. Seeing as Sora-chan was paralyzed with fear, I shot it, causing some of its blood to spill on her face. My gunshot alarmed the other dogs that there were more people nearby to serve as their food.

"Come on!" I told Sora-chan as I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up for us to start running as those famished beasts chased after us.

I then heard a sound that was all too familiar. Looking up to the starless night sky, almost as if an omen that we would perish, I saw the helicopter leaving us.

"Hey, Jin! Where the hell is he going?!" I asked myself never stopping the run knowing all to well what would happen in case I did. But as I turned around to look at these creatures, I saw one of them jump towards me, causing me to instinctively bring up my arm to cover my face and serve as a replacement to the dogs food. However, I fortunately never got bit as the dog was shot at the very last second. I turned around to see that it had been Captain Hiro who had saved me.

"Taichi, this way!" He said to me. I did as he told me and I continued running, turning around occasionally to shoot at the zombie dogs. As we ran I saw something up front.

"Make for that mansion!" I said as we approached the mansion. We desperately entered the mansion. "There are only 3 S.T.A.R.S members left. Sora-chan, Captain Hiro and myself. We don't know where Yamato is."

* * *

Well there was the 1st is just the prologue. I hope you guys like it. Thanks.


	2. Enter the survival horror

I do not own anything in this fanfic that doesn't belong to me.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Is everybody okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. You okay Agumon?" Taichi asked his partner.

"Yes." Agumon answered.

"Yamato. Where is Yamato?" Taichi asked. As soon as he asked that lightning struck outside.

"He is…" Hiro said not having the courage to finish the sentence.

"No." Sora said in disbelief.

Taichi was wearing a navy blue vest with a white shirt under it and grey assault pants. Sora was wearing a blue formfitting with shoulder/neck armors and light blue assault pants. As for Hiro, he was blond with his hair combed back, was wearing a black vest with a black shirt underneath and blue pants and wore sunglasses with brown lenses. His Digimon was a Darcmon.

*Gunshot*

"What was that?" Sora asked looking at the door which separated the room they were currently in from the room the shot came from.

"I'll go check it out." Taichi said loading his gun, a Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge', which was the standard weapon of all the S.T.A.R.S members.

"It is dangerous going alone. We'll come with you." Piyomon said as she and Sora followed Taichi and Agumon.

"Alright. I will stay and secure the area." Hiro said.

As the two Erabareshi Kodomo opened the door, they slowly walked across the room, careful to not make any sound afraid that even the slightest noise would call the attention of more monsters.

As they opened another door, Taichi saw something on the corner, what seemed like a man over some other man. Pointing the guns out, Taichi noticed that there was blood dropping on the man on the floor, noticing him to be Kenji of Bravo Team. As the man that was over Kenji turned around, Taichi, Sora, Agumon and Piyomon felt their hearts stop. The man over Kenji was pale with decaying skin and blood all over his body and pure white eyes. Screw what they said before. THIS was **DEFINITLY** the most grotesque thing they ever saw! He was a zombie!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!!" Sora screamed scared.

As the zombie got up and started heading towards their direction, Taichi and Sora started to shoot the zombie, but it just seemed to shrug off whatever bullet they aimed at him until finally they shot his head, causing him to fall down immobile.

"What's going on with this place?" Sora asked.

"Is that…a zombie?" Taichi asked Sora and himself freaked out.

"I don't know but let's get out of here." Sora said not wanting to face more of those things. However as they returned to the previous room, they found it packed with zombies.

"In here too." The brunnete said as he opened fire.

"We need to get out of here." Sora said as she started shooting the zombies on the top.

The 2 S.T.A.R.S members started crossing the room never stopping the shooting.

"Man this would be so fun if it actually was a videogame." Taichi said.

"Come on Taichi, what are the chances of this being a videogame?" Sora said as she shot two more zombies.

Finally arriving at the room they were originally at, they noticed that Hiro was missing.

"Captain Hiro? Darcmon?" Taichi asked out loud hoping for an answer.

"Taichi!" Sora warned as she pointed the gun past him to the zombie right behind him and shot him. Deciding that outside was much safer, Taichi and Sora ran to the entrance of the mansion and tried to open it.

"It's locked." Piyomon said. Turning around the other found that the room was now not only with human zombies, but Digimon zombies too. The only difference between these zombies was that the Digimon zombies were gray.

As one zombie tried to grab Taichi, Taichi pulled out his knife and slashed the zombie right in the face and proceeded to kick him in the stomach.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon said as she flapped her wings and a spiral of green fire flew out and hit the Digimon zombie and he died permanently.

Finally killing all zombies, Taichi and Sora could finally put their guns down. But they didn't, fearing that another hoard would bust right through the door or rough the moment they did.

Going on to check the Digimon zombie, Agumon noticed something interesting.

"Hey Taichi, come over here." Agumon told his partner.

"What is it?"

"Check out this Digimon zombie. He doesn't have a single bite or scratch mark. The only bleeding he has is from the disintegrating skin. And yet he became a zombie." Agumon explained.

"We still don't know from where these zombies come from so we can't jump to conclusions. But I do see your point." Taichi said.

Hearing more moans and wailings coming from the other side of the door they had just come through, they Taichi, Sora, Agumon and Piyomon knew they had to get away immediately.

"This place is no good. We need to keep moving. Hope will we will find some of the others along the way." Taichi said as he opened the door on the other side of the room and was greeted by a zombie. Wasting no time, Taichi immediately shot him in the head.

As the group crossed the room, Taichi saw from the corner of his eye something glowing in the deem room. As he approached to check it out, he saw that it was a key with some strange designs on the end. Taichi may have spent just about 5 minutes in this mansion, but he already knew that he would need everything he could find to survive and get out of this place.

"Hey guys, look what I found." Taichi said showing them the key.

"I wonder what it is for." Sora said.

"Lets keep moving. Maybe we will figure out what it is." Taichi said as they carefully tip-toed to the other side of the room and opened the door. Reaching the other side, Taichi, Sora, Piyomon and Agumon saw some staircases. Deciding to check where it would lead to, they went down, and found a silver gate.

"Wonder what is on the other side." Piyomon said curiously. Suddenly an idea came to Soras mind.

"Hey Taichi, maybe that key is for this gate."

"Lets try it out." Taichi said as he put the key in and turned it around. And it worked.

As Taichi opened the gate they saw that they had arrived at a graveyard.

* * *

Well there it is, I hope you guys liked it. I never played RE 1-3, just 4 and 5. I am writing by seeing walkthrough videos combined with the Umbrell Chronicles. Please tell me if something's wrong. Thanks and hope you liked the chapter.


	3. Terror Labyrinth

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil or anything.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Okay, they were filled in a mansion with zombies. And that place itself already had a hoard of zombies. But in a graveyard, that was a different story. They would come out of the floor any minute and they knew it.

Walking carefully, not wanting to be captured and devoured by one of those things.

"Be careful." Agumon warned the others.

"We know."

After analyzing the entire graveyard they noticed a tablet with what appeared to be an angel with an arrow. Under the tablet was a strange door.

"Does anyone have any idea of how you open this door?" Piyomon asked.

Sora and Taichi analyzed every detail. Finally they found something.

"The arrow, there appears to be a slot on the tip. But I still don't get it. What are we supposed to do?" Sora said

"Isn't it obvious? It means this mansion is a labyrinth. Every item around this place is a key for another door. This means that we have to go back into the mansion and find the arrow." Agumon said.

"Oh great." Piyomon complained.

As they went back into the mansion, they couldn't here a thing which bothered them. The zombies would normally be moaning and wailing. Being this quiet, it bothered them. As they opened the door to the hall, they immediately lifted their guns in case a zombie was just waiting for them at the entrance. Seeing nothing their, they continued to walk carefully until a zombie dog broke through the window and came running towards ready to bite a whole chunk of meat out of them.

"Shit!" Sora said as she shot it in the head at the very last minute. After that, Sora was shaking in fear.

"It is going to be alright Sora-chan. I'm here." Taichi said in hopes if calming down his friend.

"You're right. Thank you." Sora said smiling at the brunette. But deep down she was still scared, and she knew Taichi was as well.

As they crossed the narrow hall carefully, they a door right on the end.

"Isn't there any end to these doors?" Taichi asked already expecting there to be more zombies on the other side of the room. When he opened the room, he was greeted with both a surprise and something he had already expected. The surprise, there were no zombie. The expected, there were more doors. But this time, the there were 2 doors splitting the path.

"I feel that something's approaching." Sora said looking at the door on hers and Taichis left.

They soon regretted the choice. A zombie and a Digimon zombie that they had killed just a while ago were back, but there was something different about them. There heads were red-crimson and had claws. The zombies then shouted and came running towards them with the intent of ripping them to shreds. Taichi and Agumon grabbed the zombies by their wrists to immobilize their hands but where pushed to the ground as they tried to bite them.

"Sora-chan, shoot it!" Taichi asked as he moved desperately trying to dodge the zombies teeth.

"I can't! I can't get a clear shot!!"

Sora and Piyomon then kicked the zombie of their partners and shot them in the head while Piyomon burned the Digimon zombie with her attack.

"What the hell? I thought we already killed those bastards." Agumon said panting.

"Yeah but we didn't shoot this one in the head." Piyomon said.

"So aside from being living deads, if we don't shoot them in the head, they will come back even stronger? This is bad. I am worried about Hiro, he disappeared all of a sudden and with these things all around this place…" Taichi said more to himself than the others.

"I am sure we will find him. We just need to keep searching." Agumon told his human counterpart as Taichi nodded to him.

Getting up, the remaining S.T.A.R.S members continued their search of the mansion. All the rooms were completely isolated and some in ruins.

"What happened in this mansion?" Taichi thought to himself. He then noticed some green plants on the corner of the room.

"Hey, Sora-chan I found some herbs." Taichi called his female partner.

"Great we could use some of that." Sora said as she took the herbs.

Finally, they arrived at what seemed like a room decorated with medieval architecture. Sora looked at the knight with a shield which had written in it with blood "Death is only the beginning" which really creeped her out. Going even further into the narrow room, they found another knight with a shield with a drill which had written "Death is the true essence of bliss." Finally arriving at the end of the room, they encountered a stone with a key in it and under written "May whoever takes this emblem find peace in death".

"Who do you think wrote all of this?" Piyomon asked as Agumon took the key. Suddenly, the knight with the drill-shield started moving in their direction.

"Put the key back! Agumon put the key back!" Piyomon half said half screamed in despair. As Agumon put the key back to its original place, the knight went back also.

"Okay we definitely need something before we can get this key." Taichi said as the group left the room. Just as they were about to turn the corner, a Digimon zombie.

"Ostrich Kick!" Piyomon said as she back-flip kicked the Digimon zombie.

"Sharp Claws!" Agumon finalized by piercing its head with his sharp claws.

"Phew, that was close." Sora exasperated.

Resuming their way, they turned the corner. On the right, there was a hall filled with weapons and on the left a staircase that lead them down to a small room with two doors.

"I think we should take the left hall. The arrow is a weapon, so it might be there." Sora said as everyone nodded.

As they walked the hall, they noticed the hall was divided in two. The 1st half had a bunch of spears and other weapons which organized neatly in piles, while the 2nd had weapons on all sides and thrown of the floor. As the two Erabareshi Kodomo and their partners searched for something that could be useful, something caught Agumons eye.

"Hey guys, I found it." Agumon said as he showed the golden arrow.

"Thank God." Taichi said as he took the arrow from the Digimon. The arrow was gold with an arrowhead made of diamond.

The group then rushed back to the graveyard, taking care of any zombie that got in their way. Finally arriving at the graveyard, Sora asked for the arrow from Taichi, removed the arrowhead and placed it in the slot in the tablet. Suddenly, the door under the tablet opened.

* * *

Well hope you liked it and please reveiw. Merry Christmas everyone.


	4. Masks of Evil

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil or anything.

Special Thanks to dbzgtfan2004. Thank you for all your support. Glad to see at least someone likes this story.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

The door under the tablet opened, revealing a staircase that led room that was pitch black.

"Taichi are you sure we should go inside?" Sora asked never taking her eyes off the room.

"We have no other choice." Taichi said as he slowly descended the staircases, the others following close by.

"Search for whatever you can find." Taichi said as he carefully analyzed the surrounding.

"Hey guys. I think I found something." Piyomon said as the others rushed to her location to see four faces.

"What do you think they are here for?" Taichi asked.

"I don't know but they all have something in common. The 1st one has holes in his eyes. The 2nd in his mouth. The 3rd in his nose and finally the 4th in his whole face." Sora noted.

"Guys…" Agumon called them from behind with a fearful voice.

"What is…whoa!" Taichi said finally seeing what Agumon was so scared of. In the root of the dungeon there was a coffin being held by four chains in the wall.

"Taichi…I think it's better if we get out of here." Sora said nudging his arm but to no effect. Taichi had noticed a book on top of a stand right under the coffin. Heading there slowly and cautiously, he slowly picked up the book, fearing it might trigger a trap. After seeing it was safe, he rushed back to the others.

"What do you think this book is about?" Piyomon asked.

"We're about to find out." Taichi said as he opened the book.

"The four masks, a mask that speaks no evil…a mask the smells no evil…a mask that sees no evil…When all four fall into place, evil will awaken." Taichi said as he read out loud.

"Okay, that is definetly not a good thing." Sora said. "But let me guess, we are still going to search for the masks anyway."

"Yeah, let's go." Taichi said as they headed back to the mansion again.

"So, were do you think the masks are?" Agumon asked.

"Don't know but we are going to have to explore this mansion upside-down if we want to find them." Piyomon answered.

"Explore this mansion? Wait a minute! Guys I just remembered. The room we found Kenji in… there was a hall leading to another room." Sora said.

"Then that's were we are going to." Taichi said as they continued to run still having no sign of zombies.

As they got to where Kenji was murdered, that found his body was missing.

"Taichi…" Agumon said knowing what that meant.

"If that happens then we have no other choice." The brunette responded.

Going into the hall they went down a couple of stairs and found a simple-looking wood locked door. Taichi was never the kind of person that liked being on the outside, so he decided to kick the door only to be stopped by the others.

"Why did you stop me? It's locked."

"Okay I am going to explain it very slowly. 1-You didn't try the key. 2- If kick the door, that will make noise that might call the zombies attention." Sora explained to her partner.

It turned out that the key actually did work and they entered what appeared to be the kitchen of the mansion.

"Hey, I found another key." Sora said beside the counter filled with spices she had never seen before in her life.

"Great, at least there was one thing useful here. We found nothing." Agumon remarked.

"Make that two. I found some spare ammunition." Taichi said as he tossed one to Sora.

Suddenly they heard moans. Getting their guns ready, Taichi and Sora pointed their weapons to the door, while their partners got in fighting stance. Ad the door broke upon, they saw only a handful of zombies coming their way and quickly disposed of them by shooting them in the head.

"Hey, did you guys notice that there are only a few Digimon zombies as compared to human zombies?" Piyomon asked.

"Yeah. Either not many of these guys have Digimon, or the majority is somewhere else." Agumon responded.

"Okay, which other places didn't we search?" Taichi asked.

"The main stairs. There must be more places there." Sora answered.

The team then headed towards the main room and climbed the stairs and saw that there were several doors on each side. Deciding to take the nearest one, they opened the first door on their left and saw that they were back at the weapon hall.

"A short-cut." Taichi said.

Heading towards the end of the room they found two other doors. Taking the one on the right, they entered the 2nd floor of the room that proceeded the one in which Kenji was killed.

"Guys…there are zombies downstairs." Agumon said.

"Taichi help me push this statue downstairs." Sora said pushing the statue down through a small opening in the fence with Taichis help that fell right on the zombies.

Resuming their quest, they found a door at the end of the room. Entering it, they found a whole new room with a hall and a staircase that led downstairs. They headed towards the hall, never lowering their guard. They then noticed a room at the end of the hall.

"Me and Agumon will check it out. You and Piyomon stay here." Taichi saida as he and his Digimon partner entered the room.

"What are we looking for?" Agumon asked.

"Anything."

As the duo looked for a clue, Taichi found a dog whistle and note which said…

"Today, Sir Shojuroo told me to hide something where no one could find it. Well I had this idea. I figured if I could somehow have it protected by the viciouse canine that is normally at the second floor balcony on the west side of the terrace, no one would be able to get near it! Unless they have the dog whistle that belongs to me. That is were you come in. You're the only person that the dog likes. You can put a collar on it without being bitten. In exchange for your services, I will give you that special item." Signed Kurama Ishigi.

"Looks like we found out what we needed." Agumon said as they headed back to the girls.

* * *

Okay, I need to finish this story until January. And please guys could you be a bit more supportive. Please review.


	5. Keepers Diary and the Mask with no Eyes

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Did you guys find anything?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Let's head back." Taichi responded but was stopped when Sora grabbed him by the wrist.

"What is wrong Sora-chan?" Taichi asked. Sora merely pointed to her side and the ex-goggle-head noticed that there was a door he missed.

"Oh…hehehe." Taichi laughed embarrassed.

"Now you guys stay here while Piyomon and me go inside." Sora said as she and her digital counterpart entered the room.

The room was a bathroom. And just as in a horror, the bathtub was filled with blood.

"Okay this is probably the stupidest thing I am ever going to do but here goes a shot." Sora said as she reached deep down for the bathtub filled with blood, pulled the plug and quickly stepped back expecting a monster to come out of it, but nothing did.

"Wow, I guess there really is nothing in the…AAAAHHH!!" Sora screamed as a hand reached out from the pool of blood, revealing a zombie and Sora quickly shot it multiple times.

"Sora-chan!" Taichi said as he came in with the gun in his hand, but Sora had already killed the undead man.

"It's alright, I am fine." Sora answered while checking the bathtub and finding another key.

"Now we can go." Piyomon told them as she and Sora left the room.

The current leftover members of the team then went back and decided to investigate the room that the stairs led to. As they arrived at the small room, they saw a door on their right and left, which wasn't much of a surprise. This mansion had been a door puzzle ever since they arrived.

"Hey Taichi look." Sora said noticing a shotgun right beside her in the wall.

"Great." Taichi said taking it and giving it to Sora. The holder that was holding the shotgun came up as if in a switch position. The group waited patiently for something to happen only for nothing to change.

"Seems like it doesn't work." Agumon as he opened the door.

As they entered the room, the ceiling started descending on them.

"Okay I think that switch was for this." Taichi said as they ran to the end of the other room.

"Uhh, it's locked dammit!" Taichi said struggling to open the door.

"Move out of the way Taichi." Sora said pushing him slightly backwards and injecting the key she found in the bathtub earlier and opened the door, and the team entered the room.

"What kind of freak lives in a place like this?" Agumon asked.

"We have to continue searching if we want to find out." Taichi answered.

As they continued the search throughout the mansion, a zombie dog broke through the window and jumped onto Taichi, who used his knife to stab it in the ribs, getting it off of him and quickly got up and gave it several shots.

As they continued to walk down the hall, they turned around the corner and stepped through the humongous door and were…back at the 2nd floor of the main room.

"Great, another short-cut, at this rate we will only be finished by morning." Taichi complained.

"Let's go back. The door to the right will probably have something new." Piyomon said.

"Can't we just use this one?" Taichi asked.

"We can't. The ceiling will be blocking the path." Sora said.

As the group took the route they had used before, they came finally arrived at the room and decided to take one to the right. Entering this room, it was fairly normal compared to the others.

"Things are finally looking up for us. I just found another shotgun. There is also a third one that seems to be broken. How about we take it and put it to hold the switch?" Taichi said putting the firearms away.

"Sounds like a plan. And I found some ink ribbon." Sora said putting it in his pocket.

As the group went back to the previous room and put the broken shotgun to replace the one they had taken earlier, they could hear the ceiling slowly moving back to where it was supposed to be. With that, they returned to the main stairs.

"Well I guess that means we fixed all of the doors. But still no sight of the masks." Agumon said.

"There are still more doors on the upper level Agumon. We just were trying to see if we could find something useful from the other doors." Sora said.

With that said, the team checked another unexplored door. However, this one lead outside, to the second floor on the outside of the mansion. All of a sudden moans and wails and shrieks came from the corner, as some zombies, some Digimon zombies, some Crimson Head and some Digimon Crimson Heads came walking/running towards them.

"Boy am I glad we found these." Sora said as she aimed the shotgun to the monster while Agumon and Piyomon took care of the Digimon zombies and Digimon Crimson Heads.

"Yeah, this is so much easier." Taichi said as he blasted them one by one.

As they were killing the zombies, one in specific disturbed them.

"Kenji…" Taichi said as he looked to the living-dead corpse of his comrade.

"Sorry bro, but I have to do this." Taichi said as he aimed his shotgun and shot the zombie right in the head.

"Well I guess that was all of them." Piyomon said.

"Not quite. When we were investigating the room near the bathroom, we found two things. 1st was a dog whistle and 2nd was a photo with a note that said that there was a dog here holding something precious and to call him all we have to do is blow the whistle." Taichi said holding up the whistle and blowing it as hard as he could.

Answering to the call, a zombie dog came and attacked Taichi, jumping on him and trying to bite the living hell out of him. Taichi couldn't push it off because it was too big and too heavy, so instead, he kicked it off him, and then got up and shot it with the shotgun.

"That was close." Agumon said.

"Here it says that the item is inside the collar." Taichi said re-reading the note and then going to the dead dog and taking of its collar. Analyzing it very, Taichi found a button in the middle of the collar and pressed it. The collar then opened and revealed a "coin" in the middle.

"What do you think it's for?" Taichi asked taking out the coin.

"Try pressing it." Piyomon said. Taichi did as she said and the coin to the shape of a key.

"It's imitating a key. That is so great." Agumon said with sarcasm.

"Wait. That's it. Remember the Medieval room that had a key that we couldn't take? We can probably use this to serve as a replacement." Sora said.

"Of course. Let's head back there." Taichi said.

They headed back to the Medieval room, went to the bottom of the room, took the key, and as the knight with a drill-shield started moving, they put the coin key in its place and the knight with the drill-shield went back to its place. However, this time, the wall sprung up too.

"Okay this didn't happen before." Agumon said.

"Maybe it is because we put the false key in place instead of the real one." Piyomon noted.

"And there seems to be something shiny there." Sora said as she noted an object casting light at them. Going to check, she found a beautiful blue gem stone in perfect shape that reflected light.

"What do you think it's for?" Piyomon asked.

"Probably for that." Agumon said pointing to a statue of a tiger made of gold and one of his eyes glowing blue.

Sora put the blue gem inside the hollow eye and the statue that was attached to the wall started moving and the mouth opened to reveal more ammo for the shotguns which Taichi took.

"There are still several more doors in the 2nd floor of the main room. This key is probably for one of them." Sora stated.

"Alright let's head back there then." Piyomon said.

Once again arriving at the 2nd floor of main room, they decided to check out the next door. Opening it, they found a hall with a couple of doors. Going into the first door, Taichi and the others saw that it was a bedroom. The clothes were scattered everywhere, there was a shelf full of high-proof liquor.

"Hey, I found more ammo for the handguns." Sora said as she took the ammunition and gave one to Taichi.

"Hey, I found some chemical to destroy plants. What do we do with it?" Piyomon asked.

"We'll take it, just in case." Sora said.

"There is a diary here guys." Agumon said as they all approached him and he gave it to Sora, who read it out load.

"Keepers Diary"

"May 9 2009

Played poker tonight with Rei and Eiji from Security and Ai from Research. Ai was the big winner, but I think he is a cheating scumbag."

"May 10 2009

One of the higher-ups assigned me to take care of this new creature. It looks like a skinned gorilla. Feeding instructions were to give it live animals. When I threw in a pig, the creature seemed to play with it…tearing off the pigs legs and pulling out the guts before it actually started eating."

"May 11 2009

At around 5 AM Rei woke me up. Scared the shit out of me too. He was wearing a protective suit. He handed me another one and told me to put it on. Said there'd been an accident in the basement lab. I just knew something like this would happen. Those bastards in Research never sleep, even on holidays."

"May 12 2009

I've been wearing the damn space suit since yesterday. My skins getting grimy and feels itchy all over. The goddamn dogs have been looking at me funny, so I decided not to feed them today. Screw them."

"May 13 2009

Went to the infirmary because my back is all swollen and feels all itchy. They put a big bandage on it and told me I didn't need to wear the space suit anymore. All I wanna do is sleep."

"May 14 2009

Found another big blister on my foot this morning. I ended up dragging my foot all the way to the dogs pen. They were quiet all day, which is weird. Then I realized some of them had escaped. Maybe this is their way of getting back to me for not feeding them the last three. If anybody finds out, I'll have my head handed to me."

"May 16 2009

Rumors going around that a researcher who tried to escape the estate last night was shot. My entire body feels hot and itchy and I'm sweating all the time now. I scratched the swelling on my arm and a piece of rotten flesh just dropped off. What is happening to me?"

"May 19 2009

Fever gone but itchy. Today hungry and eat doggie food.

"May 21 2009

Itchy itchy Rei came ugly face so killed him. Tasty."

"4/ /

Itchy. Tasty."

The rest of the pages were in blank.

"What the hell happened to this place?" Sora, who was breathing hard from the stories, asked Taichi, who just shook his head. Suddenly, they heard a groan come from the closet behind them.

Sora carefully walked towards it and opened it, revealing a zombie there. Sora gave one step back and shot it in the head with the handgun. Going to check the zombie, Taichi saw that there was a key behind him and took it.

"Come on. There is still more of this mansion that we have to explore." Taichi said as he started leaving, the others following close behind.

As they headed back to the main room, the two S.T.A.R.S members discussed where to go next.

"Taichi, the Chemical, it must have been there for some reason." Sora said.

"Yeah. But if they had that then there must have been a place with a lot of plants. Like a greenhouse or a garden."

"The balcony. The balcony was full of plants growing, like creepers. Remember that we didn't finish checking out the balcony because of the keys. There must be something like that there." Piyomon said.

"Well then let's go see." Sora said as they went back to the balcony.

Arriving, there, they went deeper into the balcony and searched for anything that could lead them to the masks.

"Guys, upfront." Taichi said pointing to a couple of stairs that lead directly downstairs into a greenhouse.

"Come on." Taichi said opening the door as one by one they entered.

"Okay that is new." Sora said as she looked the humongous vines from a plant that surrounded a water fountain.

"Calm down. Maybe it is inoffensive." Taichi said as he tried to cross the room, but was slammed back by one of the vines that hit his face.

"Okay it is not inoffensive. Agumon, put some of the Chemical in the water pump." Taichi said getting up from the blow.

As Agumon did as Taichi asked and the water became red. He then turned the pump on and the fountain started sprinkling the chemical water all around the plant, and it started moving in a strange manner, as if convulsing, and it the vines fell dead.

"Now we can get to the other side." Taichi said.

"Wait before you go on…" Sora said pulling the green herb they had found earlier and applied some on Taichi, who blushed.

Being in a greenhouse, there was more of that stuff, so they decided to grab some.

"Taichi, we found one!" Agumon said looking at the giant solver shield with a "face" in the middle.

"Great! One down, three to go." Taichi said taking the mask with no eyes.

* * *

Alright my 5th and longest chapter until now. Can someone please just right one review, just one and it can even be anonymous.


	6. Two Death Masks, Survivors

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

And special thanks to pikiu: THANK YOU, AT LEAST YOU BOTHER REVEIWING. THANK YOU.

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Hey Sora, there is another door behind the shield." Piyomon said looking behind the silver protector.

"Wonder what's so important that they have to hide it." Taichi said as he and Sora carefully grabbed the shield and moved it out of the way.

As they entered the new room, they saw that it was a painting room, full of paintings and pieces of art, which seemed to glow in poorly light room.

"Wonder what they have here." Agumon checked the paintings.

"This one says: Bring the light of truth to the three spirits." Taichi said analyzing the painting.

The group analyzed each of the paintings and architectures until they arrived to a dead end with one painting on the wall.

"Lisa protected by the three spirits. A picture of a woman wearing a bracelet, a necklace and a crown. I still don't see what is so useful about this place." Sora said.

"Wait a minute, there is a button in the frame." Agumon said looking at the small round dot that camouflaged itself in the frame.

"Maybe all the other pictures have buttons. Let's go see them again." Piyomon said.

As the S.T.A.R.S operatives re-checked the paintings, they all did have buttons.

"Wonder what happens if we press them." Taichi said as he pressed the button of the first art to see it change colors to orange.

"How is that suppose to help us?" Taichi asked.

"Wait the painting with that woman, there were three distinctive colors: orange, green and purple. Maybe we must change them until all the paintings colors match the one with the woman." Sora said.

The remainders of the team pressed the buttons until each painting had one of the three colors. Finally finished with them all, they went back to the one with Lisa.

"Okay, now let's see what happens." Taichi said as he pressed the last paintings button. However, unlike the others, instead of changing colors like the others, the wall to which the painting was stuck to lifted, revealing a secret passage.

Going into the secret path, the Erabareshi Kodomo and their Digimon were back at the graveyard, only that there was a gate that kept them stuck were they were. Piyomon then saw something shiny on the floor.

"We found another one." Piyomon said lifting the Death Mask with no Mouth.

"Alright let's head back." Sora said as they headed back to the mansion. As they arrived back at the 2nd floor of the main room, they saw some ammunition, first aid spray and a key on the floor.

"Where did this come from?" Taichi said as he took the ammo, the spray and the key.

"Hey there is a note taped to the wall." Sora said as she approached it.

"I left some bullets and first aid spray for you guys. I found this key but it doesn't seem to work for anything. Meybe you guys will find out what it's for. I am alright. I'll go ahead and look for a way out." Signed Hiro.

"He's alive." Taichi said with relief.

"This key must be for the gate in the graveyard." Agumon said.

"Well then we'll go back there." Taichi said.

Arriving once again at the gate, Taichi used the key to open it.

"Don't you find it strange that there were no zombies until now?" Sora asked Taichi.

"Maybe we already took care of all of them in the area. Or maybe it's just luck." Taichi said as they arrived at the tablet door and descended the stairs into the dungeon.

"Be aware of anything. And don't take your eyes of the coffin." Taichi said to his teammates who stood facing the coffin ready for anything as Taichi placed the first mask with no mouth into its respective place. One chain then broke. As Taichi placed the next mask with no eyes, a 2nd chain broke and the coffin swang, splattering blood all over, appearing as if it would fall, but was held by the two remaining chains.

"We still need to find the other two masks." Taichi said and they left the dungeon.

"Then we need to look into the other rooms." Sora said.

Arriving at the 2nd floor of the main room again, they checked the next unexplored door. Seeing it was a hall with some doors, they entered the first door and found it had a water tank.

"It smells like something once lived in here." Taichi said.

"Maybe someone was using it to raise some kind of creature." Sora suggested.

"Hey guys, we found some annotations." Agumon said never taking his eyes of the scrambled papers on the desk.

"Let me check." Taichi said as he took the papers.

"Researchers Will"

"June 3 2009

My dearest Akane, let me first apologize for not being able to call you. A man wearing sunglasses didn't permit any phone calls. Sorry Akane. I sit here trying to think of where to begin, of how to explain in a few simple words all that's happened in my life since we last spoke, and I already fail. I hope this letter finds you well, and that you will forgive the tangents of my pen. This isn't easy for me. Even as I write, I can feel the simplest of concepts slipping away, lost to feelings of despair and confusion, but I have to tell you what is in my heart before I can rest. Akane, please believe that what I'm telling you is the truth. The entire story would take hours for me to tell you and time is short, so accept these things as fact. Last month there was an accident in the lab and the virus we were studying leaked. All my colleagues who were infected are dead or are dying and the nature of the disease is such that those still living have lost their senses. This virus robs victims of their humanity, forcing them in their sickness to seek out and destroy life. Even as I write these words, I can hear them, pressing against my door like mindless, hungry animals. Akane, I have tried to survive only to see you again. But my efforts only delayed the inevitable. I am infected and there is no cure for what will follow, except to end my life before I lose the only thing that separates me from them…my love for you. In an hour I will have entered my eternal sleep where there is peace. Please understand. Please know that I am sorry." Signed Kotsu Hotaru.

"Okay that must be the most depressive story I read until now." Taichi said putting the letter in his pocket with an oath of giving this letter to the woman to whom the writer wrote it to.

"Taichi, there is a bug here together with the fishing lures. And the bug lure is together with the bug specimens." Agumon said.

"Then there must be a meaning to them." Sora said as she took the bee specimen and the bee lure but noticed something wrong.

"This bee lure doesn't have hook. Ahh, there is one." Sora said as she combined the hook with the bee lure.

"Now let's put them back in their proper places." Sora said as she put the lure of a bee together it the other lures and the bee specimen together with the other bug specimen, and the frame holding the bug specimens lifted, revealing a small hole in the wall behind the frame with a gold medallion in it. Suddenly, one of the bugs reanimated.

"Get away." Sora said as she swatted it away but the wasp then went to Taichi, who simple grabbed it, crushed it and threw it on the floor.

"So what is that?" Taichi asked Sora who grabbed the gold medallion with a symbol that resembled the wind.

"Don't know." Sora said shrugging.

"Alright since there is nothing else here, let's check the next door." Taichi said and they left.

Checking in the next door, it was very similar to the Medieval room. It had several knights on the sides of the room who slid forward as they entered the room with five shields at the end of the room and an inscription in the middle of the room.

"I'll go first to see if it's safe, you guys stay here." Taichi said as he carefully crossed the room until arriving at the bronze inscription.

"What does it say Taichi?" Piyomon asked the brunette.

"It say "Woe to those who disturb my sleep". And there is a button in the middle." Taichi said pressing it. Strange gas then was released into the room.

"*Cough* *cough*, get out it is poisonous!" Taichi said as they made a break for it and left the room. As soon as they got outside, they heard the gas stop being released and came back up.

"Okay we have to be more careful from now on." Taichi said.

"Maybe we have to move the knights." Sora suggested. Each one of them then went to a respective knight and pushed it back.

"Now try pressing the button." Sora told Taichi and he did so, only that this time, the center shield of the five shields split in half and in between the shield was a hole with a box.

"Wonder what's inside." Agumon said taking the box and giving it to Taichi who tried to open it but couldn't

"It is written "Sunshine will awaken me". There is a switch." Taichi said pressing it and the box opened, revealing the 3rd Death Mask, the one without a mouth, face or nose.

"Great. All we need now is the one without a nose." Sora said.

"Let's check the next room." Taichi said. As they left the room and entered the final door in the hall, they felt their hearts ease. They had just found two survivors of Bravo Team and approached them.

"Who are you?" A young girl with mid brown hair who appeared to be 18 asked pointing her gun at Taichi and Sora.

"Yagami Taichi and Takenouchi Sora, Alpha Team. We're here to rescue you." Taichi responded the frightened girl lowered her gun. She then looked at the man badly injured beside her whom Taichi recognized.

"Takeshi-san, what happened to you?!" Taichi asked as he knelt down near his wounded friend.

"Taichi-kun…this place…Get the team…out…Demons…everywhere." Takeshi said.

"Don't talk." Yuka, the girl they had just found, told Takeshi.

"He was bitten by a poisonous snake. The bite mark is huge." Yuka told Taichi.

"It's…not just an ordinary snake. *Pant* Take my word for it." Takeshi said.

"He needs serum. We left it in another room."

"Hold on. We will get it." Taichi said lifting up and left the room with the others.

* * *

Well chapter 6, as you can see I am updating as fast as I can. Come one guys just one reveiw, please, is that too much to ask?


	7. The Yawn

I don't own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Watch out." Sora said as four zombies approached Taichi and her and she shot two of them in the head with the handgun.

"Get out of the way." Taichi said as he shot the other two zombies. He needed to find the serum fast, or Takeshi would die.

"The room with all the first-aid is two doors away." Agumon said as he launched a ball of flame at the Digimon zombie. As the group headed there, Taichi desperately kicked the door opened and aimed his gun, checking to see if there were any zombies in the area. Seeing it was safe, he went in and searched with hurry for the serum along the shelves.

"Found it!" Taichi said grabbing the serum and hurrying out with Agumon, Sora and Piyomon and ran back to the room Takeshi and Yuka were in.

"Hope this is what you wanted." Taichi said handing Yuka the serum.

"Thank you. Gonna give you a shot now Takeshi. Hang in there." Yuka said. She had experience with this kind of stuff, being the medic of S.T.A.R.S.

"Here…take it…It's a radio…Take care of yourself…Yura." Takeshi said handing the radio to Sora and then closed his eyes.

"Takeshi-san!!" Taichi called out fearing the worst.

"It is okay. He's just unconcscious." Yura said.

"Yura-chan, it's not safe here. Let's get Takeshi-san to a safer place." Sora said.

"Right." Yura agreed nodding.

Taichi grabbed Takeshi while Sora guided the way until the first-aid room.

"Takeshi-san is doing well Taichi-san. He should recover soon." Yura told the brunette.

"Good. Takeshi-san needs you now." Taichi said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"As soon as Takeshi-san gets better, we'll come after you." Yura said to Taichi.

"Yura-chan, you okay with a gun?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah."

"Alright, we're gonna continue our investigation." Taichi said as he started to leave.

"Taichi-san, Sora-san, Agumon, Piyomon…be careful." Yura told them to which they nodded.

As Taichi, Sora and their partners left to check the other doors, they decided to first go the doors near the first door which lead to the hall Yura and Takeshi were in. They entered it and carefully tip-toed across the hall and found something that disturbed them.

"Goro!" Sora said as she ran to the dead body of the member of Bravo Team whose body was sitting on a chair.

"He has deep wounds all over his body." Agumon noted.

"Goburimon!" Piyomon said as she noticed the dead body of Goros Digimon who was in a similar state to that of his partner.

"What could have torn them apart like this?" Taichi asked.

"Don't know." Sora said.

As they continued to walk down the hall, they soon crossed a point where the roof wasn't covering them anymore. As they walked a bit more…

*Click*

"What was that?" Taichi said turning around to see the body of Goro and Goburimon approaching them.

"Shit. I am sorry Goro." Taichi said as he aimed his handgun at the undead Bravo Team member and shot him in the head and Agumon launched a fireball at Goburimon. Taichi then started feeling depressed. These were his comrades he was killing. Plus the fact that there was nothing in the room or hall. They had wasted time and ammunition there.

"Let's head to the next door." Sora said placing a hand on Taichis shoulder and they left.

Leaving one room, they entered the next one which turned out to be a table room.

"There are some musical notes here." Taichi said taking the paper with musical notes on the table.

"That seems to be the only thing here." Sora said.

"Then let's continue searching then." Agumon said.

They left the table room and entered yet another door. This room seemed to be a musical room.

"Is that a piano?" Taichi said looking at the big piano in front of him.

"Yes." Sora said briefly before approaching the musical object.

"Do you know how to play?" Taichi asked to which the red-head just shook her head.

"Hey guys, I found a musical score and some of the pages are missing. It is probably the rest of the musical notes." Piyomon said handing the musical score to Taichi.

"Hey, this musical score is "Moonlight Sonata"." Taichi said. The door then opened and they looked at its direction.

"It's me guys." Yura said closing the door behind her.

"Yura-chan." Sora said.

"Shouldn't you be with Takeshi-san?" Taichi asked.

"He'll be fine. The room is closed and those zombies aren't smart enough to open a door." Yura replied.

"Can you play?" Agumon asked going to the point and Yura nodded.

"But before that, I found this." Yura said giving Taichi a bronze emblem.

Yura then started playing the music with perfect ease and when she finished, the wall lifted up revealing a secret passage.

"Thanks." Taichi said to the newest member of S.T.A.R.S. As he and Sora and their partners walked in, he found a notebook on the floor.

"Hey guys found another diary." Taichi said as Sora took the notebook on the floor and read it.

"Tobimuras Diary"

"November 24 1988

Eleven days have passed since arriving on this estate. How did I end up like this? A guy in a lab coat came with a plate of skimpy meal and said to me "Sorry to put you through this, but it is for security reasons.". That's when it hit me, it all makes sense now. There are only two people that now the secret of this mansion, Sir Shojuroo and myself. If they kill me, Sir Shojuroo will be the only person that knows the secret. But for what purpose? It doesn't matter now. It is too dangerous here. My family…I hope they are all alright. I've decided to escape…Miyuki, Risa, I pray you are okay."

"November 26 1988

How could I be so careless? Lost my favorite lighter, the one Miyuki gave me for my birthday. Now it's going to be that much harder to get out of this dark place.

November 13, the day when my fate was sealed. My aunt had been hospitalized three days before that. Miyuki and Risa said they were going to visit her. I wish I could be there with them. But wait, even as I'm writing, my memory is coming back to me more vividly. Just before I passed out, I remember the men in the lab coats said something like "Most likely your family is already…" I pray for their safety."

"November 27 1988

Somehow I managed to get out of that room. But getting out of this mansion wont be as easy. I have to get past all the booby-traps, Tiger eyes, Gold Emblem…I have to try and remember for my own sake."

"Shojuroo…I've heard that name before." Sora said trying to remember where she heard the familiar name.

"Hey guys look." Taichi said pointing forward. At the end of the room there was an emblem made of gold stuck to the wall that resembled the bronze emblem. As they took out the gold emblem, the secret passage closed.

"What's going on?" Piyomon asked.

"Maybe we have to switch the gold emblem for the bronze." Sora said. They put the bronze emblem in the gold emblems place and the secret passage opened up again.

"Guys are you alright?" Yura asked

"Yeah." Agumon answered.

"But what do we do with this?" Taichi asked referring to the gold emblem.

Sora closed her eyes thinking until an idea finally crossed her mind.

"The main room. I remember seeing in the main room a small slot in a shield like shape together with swords and another shield.

"Then this must be it." Taichi said.

"Yura-chan, we need you to go back and take care of Takeshi. We will take care of things from here." Sora said.

"Alright then." Yura said

As they split up, Yura went back to the first-aid room while Taichi and Sora and their partners went to the stairs in the main room, where the slot was on the wall together with swords and shields.

"Alright give me the emblem." Taichi said as Sora handed him the gold serum and he placed it in the slot. Then, a clock that was beside them opened and revealed something.

"When the two have run each other through, the path to your destiny will open." Taichi said reading out loud.

"What do they mean by that?" Agumon asked.

"I think they may mean the gears. They look as if they can be moved." Piyomon said as she flew up to the clock.

"But in which direction do we move it?" Taichi asked.

"I think I know." Sora said looking at a painting beside the clock. "In this painting, a short sword thrusts through a mans chest while a long one through a mans head. The minute arm is the long sword and the hour arm is the short sword."

"And there are drawings of armors parts here. So the long sword goes here while the short sword goes here." Piyomon said moving the gears. The clock then moved sideways and revealed a key behind it which Taichi took.

"What do you think this is for?" Agumon asked.

"We'll find out." Taichi said.

"For now let's continue looking." Sora said as the went to the 2nd floor of the main room and tried a new door. As they opened another door, a Crimson Head came running at them, and Taichi pulled out his shotgun and shot it in the chest and head. As they continued to walk down the hall, they found only a single door, which was locked so they had to use the key they just found.

"Haven't we been here before?" Taichi asked entering the room which looked just like the one they found Goro and Goburimon in.

"It's the other side of that room." Sora told him.

"Uuuhh, Taichi?" Agumon called.

"Yeah?" Taichi said not looking at Agumon who was behind him.

"Remember when Takeshi told us that the snake wasn't ordinary?"

"Yes, so?"

"I think I know what he meant by that." Taichi then turned to see what Agumon meant and saw that there was a giant snake, easily 20 times his size, behind them.

"Sora-chan, get out your shotgun!" Taichi said as he took out his and desperately shooted the beast in the head.

The beast, also known as Yawn, lifted up and tried to bite Taichi and Sora, but Taichi was fortunately able to jump to the side, taking Sora with him.

"Damn that thing is fast." Taichi said lifting up and continuing shooting the Yawn with the shotgun.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon said as he launched a fireball.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon exclaimed as she launched green fire, mixed with Agumons fireball at Yawn.

As the snake was hit by all these attacks, its tail slammed Taichi against the wall.

"Taichi!" Agumon said running to his partner while Sora and Piyomon attacked the giant snake.

"I'm fine." Taichi told his partner. Getting up, Taichi continued to shoot the monster.

"Sora-chan, I'm out of ammo." Taichi said as he grabbed his handgun and started shooting Yawn.

"Here." Sora said throwing him some. However, as Taichi was about to catch it, but Yawn bit him in the arm.

"AAAHH!" Taichi screamed in pain as he was bitten, but then grabbed the ammo, reloaded the shotgun and shot Yawn. The shot wasn't enough to kill him, but the snake monster retreated after that.

"You okay?" Sora asked with concern as she approached Taichi.

"Yeah, le's go." Taichi said lifting up. He was okay for a while but as he and the others started leaving, he gripped his head in pain and fell down.

"Taichi!" Sora called him.

"The snakes poison. I need serum." Taichi said.

"Alright. Agumon stay here and watch over him." Sora said as she and Piyomon left in search of the room.

* * *

There is chapter 7, I am about half way through the story, but the series is far from over.


	8. The last Death Masks The T Virus

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Since the serum was nearby, it wouldn't take long to get there. A zombie approached Sora and tried to grab her, but she shot it in the leg making him fall down and then gave him roundhouse kick in the head, decapitating it.

Getting the serum, she rushed back to Taichi and injected the serum in the already unconscious man.

(15 minutes later)

"Aaah. What happened?" Taichi groaned as he woke up.

"You were bitten by a poisonous snake and fell unconscious." Sora explained as she helped Taichi get up.

"By the way I found this when we were fighting the Yawn." Piyomon said as she showed them the 4th and last Death Mask, the one without a nose.

"Great, now that we found all the masks we should head back to the graveyard." Taichi said.

They took the normal route until they arrived at the graveyard and entered the dungeon.

"Okay, just like last time, stay on guard for anything while I put the masks." Taichi said as he placed, the chains holding the coffin broke and it fell to the floor.

"I'll go check." Taichi said as he looked at the coffin. But before the could give a single step, the door to leave the dungeon closed and a Crimson Head stepped out of the coffin. Taichi and Sora lifted their handguns and shot it multiple times, but it kept moving and rarely did the bullets hit him and even more rarely faze him. He then lunged at Sora who ducked and gave him a kick in the chest which made it stumble backwards. However before Sora could shoot it again, it was already running and tried to claw Taichi, who grabbed it by the wrists threw it backwards and punched it to the floor. Taking longer to get up, Taichi and Sora both shot it in the head.

"Man that was a tough one." Taichi said panting. He then went to the coffin and noticed a switch and a medal. Turning on the switch, the door to leave the dungeon opened again. He then took the medal which appeared to be made of metal and stone.

"So where next?" Sora asked now that they had found all the Death Masks.

"Let's head back to the mansion to see if we can find anything." Taichi said.

As they arrived at the main room, they found a new passage right beside the stairs.

"That wasn't there before." Sora said.

"Maybe it's there now because we found all the masks." Agumon said.

"Let's see what's in there." Taichi said.

As they carefully entered the room the swaw it was a long hall like the ones in which they found Goro and Goburimon and Yawn. As they passed the halls, they found a slot with a medallion shape.

"It has the same shape as the Metal-Stone Medal we just found." Taichi said. He then took out the Metal-Stone Medal and placed it in the slot and a secret passage opened in the wall right beside them.

As they walked through the passage, they found themselves outside the mansion.

"We're finally outside." Sora said sighing.

"Yeah but we still can't get to Odaiba. Those zombies and zombie dogs are all over the forest. If we face all of them we will waste all of out ammunition." Taichi said.

As they walked down the path, they found a signpost with corresponding destinations of each path.

"North: Valley of Destruction"

"South: Cave of Hatred"

"East: Summit of Madness"

"West: Path of Revenge"

"So which one will we take first?" Sora asked .

"We…" Taichi was cut off by a beeping coming from the radio Takeshi gave him.

"Respond…chains…trees…non-exist…awa…in the woods outside the matt." The voice, which belonged to Hiro, said.

"What do you think he was trying to say?" Piyomon asked Agumon who just shrugged.

"Going back to the point, there are some stairs over there that aren't in any of these directions. I think we should investigate that first." Taichi said.

As they descended the stairs, they crossed an open gate into yet another graveyard. Deeper into the graveyard were two larger than normal tombstones.

"Here it says "When the wind sweeps across the earth, stars will shine in heavens". And there is a slot here." Sora said as she knelt in front of the first tombstone.

""When the wind sweeps across the earth…". I think it is talking about the medallion with the wind symbol we found." Taichi said.

"Let's check it out." Sora said as she place the Wind Crest in the slot. The slot then turned around revealing a slot with three other medallions with symbols representing the sun, moon, and stars.

"What do you think we should do with these?" Agumon asked taking one of the medallions.

"The masks were all together, the medallions are probably for somewhere near by." Piyomon said looking at the 2nd tombstone.

"Yup, you're right. There are three slots here." Taichi said placing the Star Crest in one of the slots, followed by Agumon and Piyomon placing the Sun and Moon Crests. The slots then also turned over revealing a Magnum Revolver.

"Take it." Sora told Taichi.

"But what about you Sora-chan?" Taichi asked.

"I still have more shotgun ammo than you do, so take the Magnum just to be safe." Listening to her words, Taichi the Magnum.

"We should take a deeper look into the woods. There seems to be a house there." Agumon said looking a bit far away. They crossed the woods arrived at the small house made of wood.

"Wonder who lives here." Sora said.

"Or who lived." Taichi stated as the group entered the house. There were some candles illuminating the place.

"Hey there is a crank here." Sora said.

"Take it. We never know when we will need these kinds of stuff." Taichi said and Sora complied.

As Taichi, Sora, Piyomon and Agumon entered the next room they received a blow to the head which knocked them out.

A few minutes later they woke up.

"Uuugh, what happened?" Sora asked gripping her head in pain as she lifted up.

"That happened." Piyomon said looking to the side and seeing what had knocked. The zombie wasn't the most grotesque thing they had ever seen anymore. This was. The woman had pale skin with several cuts around her and her clothes were drenched in blood and was crook-backed and had several ripped of faces in the place of her face, as if functioning as a mask and tentacles sticking out of her head and through the mouths eye sockets and noses of the masks. Taichi and Sora grabbed their shotguns and shot the creature several times, some of the shots fazing it. It then tried to grab Sora, who used the shotgun to occupy the creatures hands, and then hit the creature with the shotgun.

"Run!" Sora said as the 2 S.T.A.R.S members and their partners ran away from the abomination, with her and Taichi turning back once in a while to shoot her until they got outside the house.

"Go back to the mansion." Taichi said as they made a run for it back to mansion, with Sora and Taichi shooting the zombies that just appeared in the way while Piyomon and Agumon took care of the Digimon zombies, which were a few. Arriving back at the mansion, they closed the doors as they passed through it.

"Okay, things just keep getting worse and worse." Sora said panting.

"Nothing we can do but keep following the clues." Taichi responded. The beeping from the radio Takeshi gave him then started beeping again.

"This is Jin. S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team respond. I repeat. This is Jin. S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team, Bravo Team, I don't care. If there is anybody out there respond."

"Jin, Jin this is Taichi." Taichi said over the radio but Jin couldn't hear him. The radio was broken.

"Hey, we still didn't check that side." Sora said noticing the new path in the far left.

"We probably didn't notice because of the dark." Taichi said as they went to search the area.

The area seemed like a bridge, and there was a pool full of water on the side.

"Hey guys, there is a pillar with a hole here." Agumon said arriving at the end of the bridge.

"A hole, wait a minute." Taichi said looking at the water and the hole and realization struck him.

"Sora-chan, can you put this crank in here?" Taichi asked.

"I think so. Let me try." Sora said as she placed the crank in the hole.

"Good. Now let me steer it." Taichi said as he took the crank and steered it until it hit a stop. Then an opening appeared in the walls and the water began to be sucked, until the pooled showed a cross-shaped floor with water around it.

"So that's what it was for." Piyomon said.

"Let's cross over to the other side." Sora said. As the team descended the staircase onto the cross floor, they ran to the other side, and grabbed the staircase and climbed onto the other side. Searching deeper into the area, they found an elevator.

"Let's see where it takes us to." Sora said as she and the rest entered the elevator.

Arriving at the destined location, the place the elevator took them was pretty much like the one they were in before, only that this one had a roof, with some holes in it to let the moonlight shine and a waterfall.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"Beats me." Taichi said shrugging. As they explored the room, they found a gate which lead to an underground cavern. Entering it, the cavern was narrow so the only place to go was forward. Arriving at the end of the cavern, they found a door. Going inside, the place seemed more like a house than a cavern.

"Be careful." Taichi said reminiscing what happened last time, while carefully walking across the house.

"There doesn't seem to be anything useful here. Let's check the next door." Sora said.

They carefully opened the door, in case another abomination appeared. Seeing nothing, they opened the door.

"Do you guys hear something?" Taichi asked.

"Yeah. Where is it coming from?" Piyomon wandered. Then they all looked up to see a giant spider about 3 times their size right above them.

"Look out!" Taichi said tackling Sora as the spider spic venom that upon hitting the ground started dissolving it.

Sora then took out her shotgun and started shooting at it while Taichi did the same with the Magnum Revolver. The giant spider was soon dead from those attacks.

"Isn't there any end to these things?" Sora asked.

Taichi got up wanting to find something useful to get them out of this nightmare once and for all. He then noticed a red book at a nightstand beside a bed.

"Hey guys check out this book. There nothing in it." Taichi said as he scanned the empty pages of the book.

"That's strange. I'm sure we will figure out what it is for." Sora said and Taichi nodded putting the book away.

Continuing their investigation, the S.T.A.R.S members found a stairs which led too the upper level of that house. Using it, they arrived at the upper level and found a door.

"Let's continue." Sora said as she opened the door to find the house falling to pieces.

"What happened to this place?" Sora asked herself as they walked through the torn apart hall with holes in the floor.

As they walked down the hall, there was another hall on there left with hole and a floor.

"Hey let's see this one first." Taichi said walking down the left hall, careful not to trip or fall down in any holes. However, a tongue all of a sudden came out of one hole and grabbed Taichi by the neck, strangling him.

"Uuuugh!" Taichi grunted as he tried to break free from the tongues grasp.

"Taichi!" Sora exclaimed while trying to help her friend escape from the tongue. Taichi then grabbed his knife and slashed the tongue.

"*Cough* *Cough*, what was that?" Taichi said in a hoarse voice.

"Don't know. You okay?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah, fine."

They then continued to walk down the hall and opened the door.

"An office room?" Taichi said scanning around.

"Seems like it. There are papers everywhere." Agumon said.

"I found some reports." Piyomon said giving them to Sora.

"Plant 42 Report'"

"Four days have passed since the accident. The plant Point 42 is growing at an amazing rate. Although there are many unknown aspects about this plant, we know that in comparison with the other group of plants, the T-Virus has had a substantially stronger affect on this one. The T-Virus has drastically morphed its host's anatomy as well as its size. Looking at its current state, it's difficult to imagine its original appearance. Nowhere on Earth will you find anything like this. We've also found that Plant 42 has two main sources of acquiring its necessary nutrients. One source is through its roots. Somehow it has rooted itself down into the basement. Immediately after the accident, a scientist went mad and destroyed the Aqua Ring. Ever since, the basement has been like a pool. There is a high possibility that it's one of the chemicals in the water that is promoting the Plant 42s rapid growth. However we have yet to determine the specific chemical. A bulb-like body of the Plant 42 has been sighted hanging from the ceiling of the first floor. We are sure that it used the air duets to reach the first floor. Numerous long tentacle-like vines are protruding from the bulb. We believe the vines are the second means of acquiring nutrients. When the Plant 42 senses prey, it uses the tentacle-like vines to capture its prey. After doing so, suckers on the vine drain the pray from its blood. We've also noticed that it has some intelligence. When it captures it's pray or it's inactive, the vines twine around the door to stop possible intruders. Unfortunately, several of our scientists have already fallen victim to this Plant 42. When we heard the stories from the survivors, they all observed one thing in common: When the uniform-like flaps open and reveal its vital internals, it has a tendency to become more aggressive. On witness reported that it was as if it was trying to protect itself. Why it behaves the way it does is still unknown." Signed Saito Jengu, May 21st 2009.

"T-Virus? That must be what turned those people into zombies. But what is a T-Virus?" Agumon asked more to himself than the others.

"From what I understood, I must be some new kind of virus that was recently discovered and the scientists were researching about it." Taichi said.

"Eww, gross!" Piyomon said. The others looked to see what she was talking about to see there was some old books and magazines covered in blood, as if someone had thrown up blood on top of it.

"Anything left here?" Taichi asked to which everyone else shook their heads.

"Then let's go back and check the rest of the hall." Taichi said as they left the office.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 8. I am almost finished with this story. Listen guys, I just want one more review at least to know if you guys like my fanfic. Just one more please. And Happy New Year everyone. Please.


	9. Self Sacrifice

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As the group started to leave the room, Sora noticed something on top of the shelf near the door.

"Hey, wait." Sora said as she walked to the shelf and took the key.

"Found something?" Taichi asked.

"Yes."

"Great. Then let's continue our search." Taichi replied.

Walking carefully into the direction of the next door, aware for any tongues that might sprout out of the floor, the Erabareshi Kodomo and there partners arrived at the next door, and used the key Sora had just found to open it. As they entered the room, Sora gasped and quickly looked away together with Piyomon, while Taichi and Agumon just had a disgusted look on there faces. In front of them has a hanged man. Slowly, slowly walked past the dead man, suspecting he might come back from the dead.

"Search for anything that might be useful or give us more information about this T-Virus." Taichi said.

"I found a suicide note." Sora said as she showed the paper covered in blood and proceeded to read it.

"Suicide Note"

"June 22 2009

I had to do it. We ran away from those things, helping each other to survive. But Roshi started to show the symptoms. I had to do it. Those damn things are pure evil. There is no other way. He would have done the same if it were the other way around. After I put him out of his misery I had to just leave him in the bathroom. Now I'm probably the last one. How could this happen? I'll never forgive myself for being part of this project. Eventually I'll get what's coming to me, though. There is no way to escape from this nut house. It is just a matter of time now. Everything is set. All I need is a little courage to get it done. Knowing that I'll leave many things undone is regret beyond words. But this is better than just waiting to turn into one of them. Please understand and at least let me end my life as a person. There is a message on the back. Linda, please forgive me."

"That's all." Sora said.

"The guy said something about a project. Do you something they were planning on using the T-Virus for something?" Taichi asked.

"We don't even know what this T-Virus is yet." Piyomon said.

"Guys, there is something around this guys neck." Agumon said. As Taichi approached the man, he took out that something, which turned out to be a key. But it looked different from the others. More technological.

Suddenly a man came out of the bathroom, obviously Roshi, and started walking/limping towards them, but was shot in the head by Taichi.

"Come on." Taichi said as they left towards the hall.

Leaving the room, they found, several zombies heading in there direction.

"Run." Sora said as they began running back to the place where they had found they had found a book. The room was like a library.

"Why can't these things just die already?!" Taichi said as he shot the zombies with his handgun.

"Just shoot." Sora said as she continued the shoot until she was out of ammunition. Giving a step back, she stumbled and fell backwards, knocking down a bookcase.

"Sora-chan you okay?" Taichi asked running to her side.

"Yeah." She replied rubbing the back of her head. Looking back at the mess she caused, she noticed that the bookcase was hiding a secret passage.

"Sora-chan, if you're done rubbing your head would you help here." Taichi said shooting at the hoard of undead with his Magnum Revolver.

"Taichi, I found an escape route." Sora said. Taichi turned around to ask Sora what she meant until he saw the staircase that lead somewhere downstairs.

"God thing I didn't waste this grenade." Taichi said as he threw the grenade at them group of zombies. He then jumped in to the small hole as the grenade denonated, killing most of the zombies.

"That was close." Taichi said as Sora reloaded the handgun.

"What is this place?" Piyomon said looking around. It appeared to be some sort of high tech underground lab facility.

Walking deeper into the hall, they reached an area were water was all the way up to their ankles.

"Wonder what is up with all the water?" Agumon asked while they continued to walk down the hall until they reached a door.

Opening it, they found Takeshi in the middle of the room. The room was really strange; it had round iron sidewalks and a small path connecting it to an even smaller sidewalk. It was like a circle around an even smaller circle. And in the gap was water, like some strange sort of pool.

"Takeshi-san." Taichi said approaching his friend glad to see him alive and well.

"Taichi-kun." Takeshi said seeing his comrade. He suddenly saw something coming in their direction from the pool.

"TAICHI-KUN, STOP! NO!!" Takeshi screamed as he pushed Taichi out of the way and was eaten by a white shark.

"TAKESHI-SAN!!" Taichi yelled looking at the blood in the water as he realized what had happened. Takeshi had saved him. At the expense of his own life. He sacrified himself.

"Come one Taichi!" Sora said grabbing the S.T.A.R.S Alpha Team Marksman.

They ran through the room, shooting the sharks with their shotguns, trying to keep them away until they made it out of there. Reaching a door, they tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Use the key we just found!" Taichi said as he continued to shoot at the giant white sharks.

Finally opening the door, the S.T.A.R.S members rushed inside and locked the door.

"That was close. You okay Taichi? Taichi?" Sora asked loking at her friend, and saw tears welling up in his eyes.

"It was my fault…Takeshi-san died because of me." Taichi said as tears now started to flow down his face.

"No, no. It wasn't your fault Taichi." Sora said as she hugged her teammate.

"Why did he do it? Why did he sacrifice himself because of me?"

"You would've done the same in his situation. It's because he was your friend." Sora answered looking at him in the eye. "Come on. We have to continue. For them…And to find out who did this."

"Okay, let's go." Taichi said wiping his tears and standing up.

They descended the stairs into another room. The room didn't have any water, but it had a giant glass which showed the sharks. There was also a screen displaying an error message with a button under it, which Taichi pressed. Suddenly a shark came and hit the glass, but fortunately it didn't break.

"Critical 10%." A voice, which was probably the computer, said. "Unidentified pressure source detected. Safety system engaged. Now locking door."

"Find something that will empty that pool." Taichi said as they looked around.

"Critical 60%."

"Found it!" Sora said as she pulled the control lever and the pool emptied.

"*Sigh*. That was close." Piyomon said.

Going even deeper into the room, now that the emergency was solved, they found a door which resembled those of the navies. Entering the room, they found two doors on each side.

"One of them is locked." Taichi said as he tried to open one of the doors.

"This one isn't." Sora said opening the other door.

Going through the door, they entered some kind of lab.

"Great! Look what I found." Taichi said as he gave the Assault Shotgun to Sora.

They searched the lab but didn't find anything. They then saw that there was a key on the other side of the lab. One problem. There was a shark in the middle of the gap. But Taichi saw that it was the same shark that killed Takeshi.

"Son of a bitch." Taichi said as he grabbed a computer and threw it into the water, electrifying the shark, as it convulsed until it was dead.

"Let's go." Taichi said as they crossed the dead spamming shark and grabbed the key.

Going back to the room they were before, they unlocked the door, and the 1st thing they saw was stairs.

"Another set of staircases." Sora said as they climbed them and arrived to the front of a door.

"Hey were back." Taichi said as they opened the door to see they were back in same hall in the mansion before they were chased by the hoard of zombies.

"Um, Taichi, check this out." Agumon said as he knelt down beside a dead man. He had giant bee stings all over him.

"I think I know what happened to him." Piyomon said as she looked forward into the giant hive with giant bee.

"I'll take care of it." Sora said as she pulled out her Assault Shotgun and shot the hive and all the bees that came at them.

"Now!" Sora said as they made a run for it and passed across the temporarily subdued bees.

Arriving at another room, I resembled the library they found earlier, only that smaller and with only one bookshelf.

"Hey, there is one white book in between the other red books." Sora said as she pulled out the white book.

Opening it, she saw that what she found was important.

"Guys, I found something." Sora called them.

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

"Info on the experiment." Sora replied.

"Organic Chemistry Lab Experiment"

"The similarities in cellular characteristics of the rapidly growing plant infected by thee Tyrant Virus have been reported in previous papers. However, while repeating these experiments, an interesting new fact became clear. We learned that a chemical in the UMB family, UMB No. 20 contains a compound that is toxic to the cells of the plant. We have given UMB No. 20 a new name: V-JOLT. If calculations prove correct, when V-JOLT is applied directly to the root of the plant, the entire plant should be dead within 5 seconds. V-JOLT can be made by simply mixing the VP and UMB chemicals in a specific ratio. However, extra care must be taken when handling these UMB chemicals. They have been known to generate toxic gases if mishandled. The characteristics of each UMB chemicals are as follow:

UMB No.3 red

Yellow-6 yellow

UMB No.7 green

UMB No.10 orange

VP-017 blue

V-JOLT dark brown"

"UMB…they remind me of something, I just can't remember what." Sora said.

"The books, there are drawings in them. Maybe if we place them in order…" Taichi said as he put all the red books in a certain order, making a bookshelf move itself to the side, revealing a door.

"Come on guys." Sora said as they opened the door.

* * *

There it was. Chapter 9, hope you guys liked it.


	10. Plant 42 and The Yawn

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"Whoa." Agumon said as they entered the bedroom. There was a giant, thick plant on top of the bed.

"Plant 42 must be nearby." Sora said looking at the giant plant.

"They must be in there." Taichi said looking at the door that led directly to the underground lab.

"Let's go." Taichi said as he opened the door.

As soon as Taichi opened the door, he and Agumon were grabbed by a giant vine.

"TAICHI!" Sora yelled as she and Piyomon descended the stairs.

"Uuuugh." Taichi and Agumon grunted as they fell to the floor. They than looked up and knew things weren't looking good for them. "Oh shit." Agumon said. The Plant 42 was larger than the Yawn. It was about 10 times the Yawns size.

"Run!" Taichi said as he got ran while shooting at Plant 42.

They climbed up the stairs and continued shooting. However, the plant slammed Taichi with his tentacle, making him fall down to the floor. Plant 42 then grabbed all of them and slammed them onto the wall and threw them away.

"Sora-chan, pass me your Assault Shotgun!" Taichi said as the redhead threw it to Taichi.

As Taichi and Agumon attacked the creature, its flaps opened, revealing its internals.

"Agumon aim for its organs!" Taichi said as he and Sora shot the organ with the Assault Shotgun and shotgun.

"Baby Flame!"

"Magical Fire!"

Both Agumon and Piyomon exclaimed as they launched a fireball and a spiral of fire towards the organ. The attack did damage. But unlike normal plants, it wasn't enough to kill it and now closed the flaps. It then launched its vine to hit Taichi and Sora again, however this time they were able to grab it. As soon as it swang them towards the upper level, they let go.

"Piyomon, Agumon, stay there and attack from where you are. We will take care of things from up here." Sora told the Digimons.

As Plant 42 tried to crush Sora against the wall with one of the tentacles, she readied her shotgun and shot the tentacle before it could touch her, causing it to swing its tentacles wildly in pain and making its flaps. Agumon and Piyomon took this opportunity and attacked the plants organ. Going berserk, Plant 42 started launching some acids at them. Taichi tackled Sora out of the way.

"Sora-chan listen. Me and the others will distract Plant 42. Then, when its organs open again, you shot it." Taichi told her.

"Understood." Sora said as she hid herself under the staircase.

Taichi, Piyomon and Agumon shot and attacked Plant 42 until it opened the flaps again, revealing the organ. Taking the chance, Sora pulled out her handgun and shot it, making its flaps fall and the plant started to decrease.

"Finally it's dead." Taichi said. He then saw that something fell from Plant 42. "Hey it's a key." he said taking it into his hands.

"So let's go?" Agumon said pointing to the door.

Passing the door, it turns out it was a short cut back to the small library. Yuka was also there now.

"Yuka-chan." Sora called out the young girl.

"Oh. Be careful. You guys scared me. You okay?" Yuka asked.

"Yeah but…Takeshi-san…is gone." Taichi told her looking at the floor. The look on the young girls face would've crushed him.

"I'm…sorry." Yuka told him.

"It's my fault. I should have watched over him." Taichi said.

"I am going back to the first-aid room. Maybe I can be useful there…And guys…I am glad you're alright." The young girl said as she left.

Going back to the hall, they heard gunshots and ran in its direction and saw two people they hadn't expected.

"Hiro. Darcmon." Taichi called out the captain and his partner.

"Taichi, you are alive." Hiro said.

"I was about to say the same. Anyway we better get out of here before we turn into zombies. Got any suggestions Hiro?" Taichi asked.

"We must first get a better grip on the situation. There must be more places yet unexplored in this place. Taichi, Sora, you go back to the mansion and search that place that we will stay here and see if we can find anything." Hiro told them.

"Sure thing." Sora replied as they left.

They went back to the waterfall room and took the elevator back to the top. However, when they got there, they found some kind of reptilian bipedal creature with claws waiting for them. Suddenly he came at them at incredible speed, but fortunately they were able to dodge.

"Be careful. He's quick and seems to be strong." Taichi said as he aimed his gun at the creature and shot it, but it dodged by jumping really high into the air, about 6cm into the air, and tried to claw Taichi as he came back down, but fortunately, the brunette was able to roll to the side. It then turned its attention to Sora and Piyomon, who had shot and attacked him from behind. Running towards them, he tried to slash them; however they were able to jump back before he could hit them. Taichi and Agumon then jumped onto the creatures back and each on held his arms, and Sora took this advantage and stabbed it with her knife in the head.

"Come on we can't waste anytime." Taichi said.

They headed back into the mansion until the arrived at the room that had several knights and 5 shields.

"So what are we doing here?" Sora asked.

"Last time we came here, I saw some kind of lock and I tried to open it but I couldn't maybe now we can."

Taichi used the key they had found near the shark and was able to successfully open the door.

"What's up with this room?" Agumon asked as they entered the narrow room with two statues in the middle. As Taichi tried to open the door, an alarm went off and the walls started closing in.

"Agumon, Piyomon, grab those two statues and put them beside the door." Sora said as she and Taichi tried to hold off and buy them time by pushing the walls.

Finally being able to put the statues in place, the alarm stopped and the door finally opened.

"Hey there is a hole here." Taichi said entering the room and going down the hole. Looking around, it looked like it was another shortcut back to the cavern. He then noticed a red book entitled "The Last Book Vol.1" on the floor. Opening it, he found a medallion with the shape of an eagle inside it and decided to put it away and check it out later.

"Hey guys, I found another note." Sora called her teammates.

"What does it say?" Piyomon asked as she approached her partner.

"November 29 1988

I can't get out. I have tried every possible way to escape but only to be faced with the reality that I'm trapped. I have been everywhere. The laboratory with the large glass tubes filled with formaldehyde and those dark, wet and eerie caves…What can I do? At first I didn't want to believe my eyes. But that familiar high-heeled shoe in the corridor…It was like reflex. One name came to my mind, Miyuki! I don't want to believe they share the same fate as me. No! I can't give up hope. I have to hope they are alive."

"November 30 1988

I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past few days. I feel like I'm going crazy. Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to die like this? I was too obsessed designing this ghastly mansion. I should have known better."

"November 31 1988

It was a dark and dump underground tunnel. And another dead end. But even in the darkness something caught my eye. Carefully, I lit the last match to see what it was. A grave! But deeply engraved into the stone was my name!"

"Tobimura Raiko"

At that instant it all became clear to me. Those bastards knew from the beginning that I would die here and I fell right into their trap. But it's too late now. I'm losing it. Everything is becoming so far away. Miyuki…Risa…Forgive me. Because of my ego, I got both of you involved in this whole damn conspiracy. Forgive me. May God justify my death in exchange for your safety." Signed Tobimura Raiko.

"Poor guy." Taichi said as Sora finished reading the book.

"There is a button here." Agumon said as he pressed the button, making the tombstone move backwards, revealing a staircase. As they descended it, they found themselves in a long hall. Not seeing any zombies or doors except for the one at the end, they walked down the hall.

"There is still something I don't understand. The woman, Miyuki, was actually in the mansion the whole time, so somebody was faking the letters. But the guy reported that there were zombies even at that time. So this T-Virus already existed in 1988. So they must have been conducting experiments with her and Risa too probably. But if this T-Virus already existed at the time why didn't we ever hear of it and why was there never any outbreak?" Piyomon questioned.

"Don't know, this place is like a horror puzzle. We will just have to continue searching for clues until we found out all the answers." Agumon answered.

Arriving at the end, they cautiously opened the door. The room was like an office with a statue of an eagle that followed them wherever they went and two buffalo heads on each end of the room. Whose eyes were shining red and yellow. There was also an elevator in the room.

"Taichi, grab the eyes that I will call the elevator." Sora said as she pressed the elevator button.

Entering the elevator, they found themselves back at the library. But this time the Yawn was back. Pulling out their shotguns, they shot the snake. However, the Yawn slammed its tail against Taichi and Agumon, sending them flying, knocking down two bookshelves.

"Taichi!" Sora said as she shot the Yawn with her shotgun from behind, causing the Yawn to grab Sora and threw her to the roof.

"Sora-chan, climb that ladder." Taichi sai as he ran right behind her.

"Okay when he opens his mouth, shoot him right in there." Taichi said.

As the Yawn opened its mouth, Sora, Agumon and Piyomon attacked it with a handgun, a fireball and a spiral line of green fire, while Taichi shoot the lamp on top of it with his shotgun, making the lamp fall on top of the Yawn, killing it.

"That was for Takeshi-san." Taichi said to the dead snake.

Sora just stayed looking at his eyes and something appeared in her mind.

"Guys follow me." Sora said as she ran out of the room with everybody following close behind.

They ran and ran until they arrived back at the room with the tiger with the blue eye gemstone. Taking out the yellow gemstone, she placed it into the other eye. It then opened a small part of the wall under it, revealing a MO disk and a jewelry box with a slot and several broken pieces of metal. Taking out these pieces of metal, they solved the puzzle and placed them into the slot in a aerrfect shape, and the box opened, revealing an emblem that turned into a key.

"Which one do you think it's for?" Taichi asked the redhead while taking the key.

"Don't know. Only one way to find out." Sora replied and Taichi nodded, knowing what she meant. They would have to continue searching.

* * *

There is chapter 10. I will probably finish in the story in the next 2 or 3 chapters. Please review.


	11. Risa

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

As the S.T.A.R.S members left the room, they heard a scream upstairs.

"Yuka-chan! She's upstairs." Taichi said.

"Let's go!" Agumon said as they ran up the stairs and found Yuka being chased by a Hunter, that reptilian bipedal creature from before. Sora then pulled out her shotgun and shot the Hunter when he jumped towards Yuka.

"Yuka-chan, you okay?" Taichi asked as he approached the girl.

"Taichi-san, Sora-san. I-I…I didn't mean to get you worried."

"We can't stay here anymore. Yuka-chan, we will go ahead and search for the others. Can you take care of yourself until then?" Sora asked the brunette.

"Yeah."

"Take these just in case." Taichi said as he handed her a shotgun and two spare ammos.

"Thanks. And by the way I found this earlier. It will probably be useful to you." Yuka said to Taichi as she handed him a metal medal.

"Alright, good luck." Taichi told her as they left.

"Let's head back to the underground." Taichi told the group.

Heading back to the elevator, the entered the underground tunnel and headed to the underground tunnel. But this time there was another elevator in the underground. Taking it, they found themselves in a place that resembled the underground, only that it had a kind of temple. Going in, they found a door entered it, and found another member of the Bravo Team seated on the floor against the wall.

"Pablo-san!" Taichi said as he approached the captain of Bravo Team.

"Don't get any closer Taichi!" Pablo said to the brunette as he painfully lifted himself up. "Double-crosser." Pablo said as he aimed his gun towards Taichi.

"Pablo-san what are doing?!" Sora asked the older man in despair.

"Taichi didn't do anything!" Agumon told the man.

"Pablo-san, wait…" Taichi started but never got to finish his sentence.

*Gunshot*

Pablo was suddenly shot. But it wasn't neither Taichi nor Sora. Turning around, they saw somebody running away from them.

"PABLO-SAN!" Sora screamed as she knelt down besides the wounded man.

"Um…brel…la." Pablo said his final words before finally succumbing to his eternal slumber.

"Double-crosser…" Agumon said as he back to where the gunshot came from.

Taichi just looked with sympathy at Sora while she cried. She was really close to Pablo. He had been a father-figure to her.

"Come one Sora-chan. It won't do any good staying here." Taichi told the girl, who wiped her tears and nodded.

"Hey Pablo-san has something in his hand." Piyomon said as she took out the crank from his hand and gave it to Sora.

They left the room and went even deeper into they found a wider area, full of giant spiders and webs. They continued to shot and shot the spiders, but there didn't seem to be an end, and they just came back up stronger. Only Agumon and Piyomons attacks were affecting them, but the fire was too weak and there were too many spiders for them to fight them all. Then something caught Agumons eye.

"Taichi, there is a flamethrower right there. Go get it, we'll cover you." Agumon said as he launched a Baby Flame at another spider.

Dodging all spiders, Taichi got the flamethrower and incinerated all the spiders.

"That will take care of them. Agumon can you burn those webs?" Taichi asked his partner who nodded and burned the webs that were blocking the door.

Entering the next underground hall, they found a huge gap in the middle of the hall and a tablet right beside them with a slot. Implanting the crank in the slot, Sora moved the crank, making a piece of land appear from the abyss, filling the gap. They walked down the hall and entered the next room, which seemed to be some kind of underground shrine. In the room there was a statue and a hole in the middle.

"Help me put this statue in the hole." Sora said as she started pushing the statue and was aided by Taichi. Putting the statue in the hole, a small hole opened in the wall.

"Is this a cylinder?" Agumon asked taking the object and giving it to Taichi.

"Yeah I think so." Taichi responded. "Let's continue."

Heading into the next hall and walking through it until they arrived at the next room, Taichi and the others arrived at another elevator.

"It isn't working." Taichi said pressing the elevator button but to no use.

Going to check the power source, he noticed a round lid, opened it and took out the shaft.

"I have an idea." Sora said as she took the shaft and combined it with the cylinder, which fitted perfectly.

"Hey, there is something carved on the sides." Piyomon said as she looked at the symbols on the sides, which were IV, II, III, I.

Placing it back in the power source, 4 buttons started glowing red, and Sora pressed them in the order of 4th, 2nd, 3rd and 1st. They then heard a noise.

"Guess the elevator is working again." Taichi said.

They entered the elevator and it went down. Arriving at the next floor, they went into the next tunnel and saw something coming towards them.

"Oh shit. Sora-chan, Agumon, Piyomon run!" Taichi said as the creature they had found in the house with tentacles in the face started approaching them.

"Let's take this hall." Sora said to as she saw the tunnel to their right.

Running into it the tunnel, they continued running and running down the endless halls until they arrived at the end of the hall until they found an area that was lower than the level they were at, filled with water. Jumping down towards it, they walked through the hall filled with water until they arrived at what seemed like a window. Entering first to see of the area was clear, Taichi saw that it was safe and offered Sora a hand in. The room they were in now as like that of a young girl.

"I found some kind of stone ring." Sora said as she took the octagonal stone ring

"Hey what's this?" Taichi said as he took a picture on the desk, which showed a family together having a conversation. Turning it, he noticed some notes on the back.

"Hey guys, I found some more notes."

"November 10 1988

Progenitor Virus administered

-Miyuki

Administered virus Type-A

Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation.

Virus Fusion: Negative

Action: Disposed

-Risa

Administered virus Type-B

Plasmolyzing of tissue during cell activation

Virus Fusion: Positive but delayed fusion.

Body Modification: Observed constant results.

Status: Continue protective observation.

-Rako

Action: Terminated (November 30, 1988)."

"November 14 1988

I feel dizzy after that shot they gave me. I don't see Mom. Where did they take her? She promised we would escape together. Did she escape alone and leave me behind?"

"November 15 1988

I found Mom. We ate together. I was very happy. But she was a fake. Not my real Mom. Same face but different inside. Have to find Mom. Have to give face back to mother. I got Moms face back. Nobody can have Mom except me. I attach her face to me so she doesn't go away. Because Mom sad when I meet her without her face."

"November 17 19 8

from inside box, scent of mommy. maybe true mother there. stone box hard. It hurts. steel rope in the way. can't see mother becuz 4 stones."

"I don't like where this is going." Taichi thought, and by the look on the others face, they were thinking the same thing.

"Come one, we have to go." Sora said.

Taking a ladder at the end of the room, they climbed up a ladder and walked down a underground hall and arrived at another ladder. Climbing it, they arrived back at the house in the forest where they had first found the creature.

"Hey guys look. Another picture." Taichi said as he picked up the burnt picture and checked the back. For more notes.

"19

dadddy atached first momm attached seond iNside reD and sLimy whiTe and haRd not true moMa where dunno dadd, found mum again whne attached momMy she move no more she screaming why? Jst want to b with her"

"4

mom

where?

I mis yuo"

"Sora-chan…are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Taichi asked never taking his eyes off the picture.

"Yeah…that creature…that's Risa."

* * *

Okay chapter 11, I am almost finished. And please reveiw.


	12. Umbrella

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Taichi was now really pissed off. How could they have done that to a girl? A kid who was only 14?

"Come one. We have to find the sons of a bitch who did this." Taichi said as he rushed out the house.

"Taichi, where are we going?" Agumon asked his partner.

"That Metal-Stone Medal we used to open a secret passage…I remember seeing two slots there that were the same shape as that medal and now I have the other one that Yuka-chan gave me. Let's go." Taichi responded.

While walking in the forest, some zombies and Digimon zombies. Taking out their handguns, Taichi and Sora shot them right in the head.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon launched a fireball at half of the Digimon zombies.

"Magical Fire!" Piyomon launched a spiral green fire at the remaining Digimon zombies.

Arriving back at the hall in which they had left the Metal-Stone Medal, they grabbed it and headed to the main room of the mansion. Placing the two medals in the slots, a secrete passage opened itself. Entering the room, which seemed like a dungeon, they walked down the stairs into and opened a door at the end of the hall. Opening the door, they heard gunshots and entered the room and climbed down the ladder to meet with Hiro again.

"Hiro…" Taichi began but was cut off.

"Taichi, Sora, take a piece of the action." Hiro as he shot Risa. Pulling out their guns, they shot Risa as much as they could, and surprisingly, she could still walk as if the shots had no effect.

"Hey Taichi is that a coffin?" Sora asked as she shot Risa with her shotgun. Finally Risa was being subdued by the firearms.

"Coffin…?" Taichi then looked at each corner of the room and noticed 4 stones.

"Hiro, Sora-chan, Agumon, Piyomon, move those stones into the abyss. I will hold Risa off." Taichi said as he shot Risa with his handgun.

As the four of them went to a corner of the room, they pushed the stones in the abyss that surrounded the room, chains that were wrapped around the coffin broke. As soon as that happened, Taichi ran for the coffin and just as Risa was about to attack Taichi with her tentacles, Taichi opened the coffin, revealing a skeleton.

"Mo…ther." Risa said looking at the skeleton of her late mother.

"That's her isn't it? That's Miyuki." Taichi said to the infected. He then pulled out the pictures in which he had found with Risas notes and gave them to her. "Risa…I promise you we will find the person who did this and we will make them pay." Taichi said as Risa nodded to him as if in a thank you and then entered the coffin and laid down beside her mother.

"Hey I found one more Risa." Sora told the woman as she picked up another picture.

"To my Risa.

Day by day I can feel my conscious drifting further away. The shots given to me by men in white made some of mommys itching go away. Today they gave me another shot saying it was "nutrition". When they give me the shots, mommy can think straight, but mommy is shocked and sad because mommys unable to think of you all the time. Mommys afraid. Afraid of forgetting everything, especially the memories of you and daddy…What your faces looked like, how we used to be together…They're all starting to disappear into somewhere dark in my mind. Oh Risa, I wish I could touch your face and hold you in my arms right now, so I can hold on to our wonderful memories of you and daddy. Lisa we can't stay here any longer. We have to escape! Listen to me Lisa. Our chance to escape is the next time we go to that lab together. We'll both pretend we are both unconscious and when that man in white clothes is off guard that will be our chance. When we're on the outside, let's look for daddy together. Okay sweetie? Be strong Risa." November 13 1988 Tobimura Miyuki.

As Sora finished reading, she handed Risa the picture. Risa tentacles then reached out the fot the cover of the coffin and closed the coffin.

"You guys go in further; we will head back and see if we can be useful from there." Hiro told Taichi and Sora, who nodded. Just as they started to leave…

"Taichi, Sora, take this. It might be helpful." Hiro as he handed them two medals with a wolf and eagle in it.

"Thanks." Sora replied.

Entering the next room, the team found an elevator. Entering, they went up into a room which had a large iron door and fountain.

"This door won't open." Taichi said as he tried to move the iron door.

"Hey, there are slots here with symbols of a wolf and a eagle here." Sora said as she analyzed the slots. Taking out the medals Hiro had given them, she placed them into the slots. The water fountain them split in two and opened, revealing stairs that led you to an elevator.

"I feel we are getting closer to finding out the responsible for all this." Agumon said as they entered the elevator.

"Yeah." Taichi replied as the elevator started to descend.

They arrived back at the floor, which was the underground lab. Suddenly several Digimon zombies and a handful of zombies came walking towards them.

"Sharp Claws!"

"Magical Fire!"

Agumon and Piyomon launched their attacks towards the Digimon zombies. While this Taichi and Sora shot the zombies with their handguns. A Digimon zombie then grabbed Agumon from behind.

"Some help here." Agumon said as he tried to break free from the Digimon zombies grasp.

Piyomon came and helped her partner and pushed the Digimon zombie away from him.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon finalized by launching a ball of fire onto the Digimon.

"Strange. Most of the time the majority of zombies are human, but now the majority are Digimon." Sora said as they walked down the hall and the stairs.

"This must be where they were holding most of the Digimons." Taichi responded.

Some more zombies came towards them, but Taichi and Sora quickly disposed of them by shooting them in the head. Walking further down the hall, the .R.S members entered the computer room of the lab.

"Hey, Taichi, I found an identity card." Sora said as she grabbed the identity card beside a computer on top of the desk.

"Does it have anything useful?" Taichi asked.

"It has the username and the password." Sora said as she typed in the login.

Username: Jomu

Password: Maya

Accessing

Verified

Unlock

B-3F

Verified

The door in front them all of a sudden opened.

"Come on." Taichi said as they entered the hall. The hall had a door to their right. Entering it, it was some kind of medical room.

"Hey there are some notes here." Sora said as she opened it.

"June 8 2009

My dearest Maya-chan,

By the time you read this letter I will no longer be the person you once knew. The results came out today, and as I suspected, it came out positive. I feel like I am teetering on the edge of reason just thinking about my impending doom. I would give anything not to have to become one of them. As far as I know you are not infected. I sincerely hope things do not reach such a desperate pass, but if it has turned out that you are now the last person remaining alive. I want you to get the material from the Visual Data Room. Then activate the Self-Destruct System from the Power Room and escape from here. Please do everything in your power to make this accident public. If everything is still running normally, you should be able to release all the locks using the Security System. I have set up the terminal in the small security room so that you can log into the system using my name and your name as password. There is just one more thing…and it is my last request. I hope you never have to lay eyes on me in this state, but if you do run into me in my hideous form, I beg you to put me out of my misery. I hope you understand. Thank you Maya-chan. Yours truly, Jomu."

"So there is a Self-Destruct System in this place? Seems like they knew what would happen in case something went wrong." Taichi said.

"Yeah, but that is not important now. We need to continue our search. There is another room up ahead. Let's go see if we can find more info." Sora said as she and the others headed to the next room. Opening it, there was another zombie and Digimon zombie in there waiting for them. Sora shot the zombie in the head while Piyomon just burned the Digimon zombie with her "Magical Fire". Entering the room, Taichi found some papers on a desk.

"Hey guys, I found more annotations." Sora said.

"FAX"

"To: Sanitation Division

Attn: Manager of Sanitation

From: Odaiba Disaster Contingency Committee

The contents of this fax are confidential and intended for the named addressee only. Any copying or disclosure of the contents of this fax to any third arty is strictly forbidden by the sender. After reading the contents of this fax, must be destroyed immediately. We expect significant increase in the damage done by the recent T-Virus outbreak than initially estimated. There are several concerns.

First Concern

More than half of the researchers have been infected by the T-Virus and died. It has been reported that almost all of the survivors of this accident are starting to show symptoms of the T-Virus infection

Second Concern

Our Secret Security Patrol Team has also been completely eradicated. Therefore our most secret research is in danger of public disclosure. Quick actions are demanded to prevent mass media coverage.

Third Concern

There is a high possibility that most of the specimens are running lose inside the compound. We expect many casualties to follow. However yet unfortunate these casualties underscore the success of our research results. Actions must be taken to prevent our research results from being made public. We suspect the first official intervention will come from the State Police and S.T.A.R.S. We strongly recommend taking measures against them first."

"Son of a bitch!" Taichi said as he punched the wall in anger. "They knew we were coming here and intended to keep us locked up here."

"Relax. We got this, remember. All we have to do find out who is responsible for this and expose this to the media and they are done for." Sora said as she put the FAX in her pocket.

"Hey guys, I found some kind of device and another MO disk." Agumon said nearby a desk.

"It is a security system passcode transmission device. We can probably transmit the passcode to the system with the MO disk." Taichi said as he turned it on and placed the two MO disks. Then two lights behind him that were once red became green.

While that Sora was examining the slide filter she had found. Opening it, there were red colored slides inside, but nothing was in it.

"Hey guys, there is an empty slide filter inside." Sora told them.

"Take it just in case." Taichi replied as they left the room and proceeded into the halls.

As they walked down the hall, they entered the door that was at the end of the hall.

"It is meeting room." Sora said as she looked around.

"I found a security protocol." Taichi said taking the pieces of paper that lay on top of the main desk.

"Security Protocol"

"Level 1

Heliport/For execution use only. This restriction does not apply in the event of an emergency.

Basement Level 1

Passage to Heliport/Entry is prohibited unless accompanied Consultant Researcher of Chief of Security. Unauthorized persons entering the heliport will be shot o site. Elevator/The elevator stops during emergencies.

Basement Level 2

Visual Data Room/For use by the Special Research Division only. All other access to the Visual Data Room must be cleared by Kate Arving, Room Manager.

Basement Level 3

Prison/Sanitation Division controls the use of the prison. At least one Consultant Researcher must be present if the viral use is authorized. Triple Lock Door/Entry to the room is limited to the sole person who deactivates the locks with all the passcodes. Accessing the exclusive Output Terminals located in each section of the Senior Researchers deactivates the lock.

Basement Level 4

Regarding the progress of *Tyrant* after the administration of the T-Virus…"

"It's illegible from here on." Taichi said and then grabbed the MO disk right beside the papers.

"The is a film here in the movie projector." Sora said as she turned it on and the film began.

Umbrella

Bio Organic Weapon

Official Report

MA-39 CERBERUS

T-Virus Dog

FI-03 NEPTUNE

T-Virus Shark

MA-121 HUNTER

T-Virus Human-reptile mutant

T-002 TYRANT

T-Virus Superhuman

"Of course! Umbrella! That is where I heard the name Shojuroo and UMB. Shojuroo Oyataru. The founder of Umbrella." Sora told the others.

"Umbrella? The pharmaceutical company, huh? So they are the ones responsible for all this. Come one. Let's get out of this place." Taichi told the others as they left and headed back Security Transmission Room.

* * *

Okay I am almost done, just 2 or 3 more chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. And please just one more reveiw, it can even be anonymous.


	13. Traitor

I do not own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

Arriving back at the Security Transmission Room, Taichi placed the last MO disk and a secret passage revealed itself.

"Let's go guys." Taichi said.

As they entered the secret passage they walked down a small hall and entered the other door. Looking around they noticed it was a surgery room.

"Taichi, there are some kind of capsules here." Sora told the brunette and passed one to him.

"I wonder what they are for." Taichi said putting one away.

"Whatever they are for we will find out la…AAAAHH!" Sora screamed as some kind of human arachnid jumped on top of her.

"Sora-chan!" Taichi said as he shot the creature off of her with the shotgun.

Getting up, Sora pulled out her shotgun and shot the human-arachnid.

"Okay that one is new." Taichi said.

"We don't have time for this. We have to continue." Sora said as they continued.

Entering the next door, they walked down a long hall and entered the next room, which was the engine room. Another human-arachnid then appeared. Tachi and Sora pulled out their shotguns and shot it, but this one was faster, and dodged the bullets and grabbed Sora and threw her far away and threw Taichi to the ground.

"Baby Flame!" Agumon launched a fireball at the human-arachnid, causing it to go berserk in pain and burn to its death.

"Phew, thanks Agumon." Taichi thanked his partner as he got up.

"You alright Sora-chan?" Taichi asked the girl who approached him.

"Yeah. You?"

"I'm okay. Let's see what we can find." Taichi said.

Checking the Engine Room, they found some fuel.

"Hey, Sora-chan, I think we can fill the capsules we just found can be filled with this." Taichi said.

"Alright then let's fill it up." Sora said as she filled the capsule with fuel.

After filling his capsule with fuel, the S.T.A.R.S members went to the end of the room and went to the next room. Walking down the hall, Taichi heard something.

"Wait." Taichi said as he stopped.

"Whats wrong?" Piyomon asked.

"I heard some footsteps. Wait here." Taichi told them as he went towards the end of the hall pressed himself against the wall just around the turn. Feeling the footsteps getting closer, he turned around the corner and aimed his gun, and saw another one being aimed at him by someone he taught dead.

"Yamato…?" Taichi said as he looked at the blond in front of him.

"Taichi it's you. You gave me quite a scare there." Yamato told his best friend.

"Yamato-kun!" Sora said as she hugged her friend.

"Good to see you alive Gabumon." Agumon said to his best friend.

"Same here." Gabumon replied.

"How did you get here?" Taichi asked.

"We were being chased by those dogs into the graveyard and then I found a tombstone made of metal written "Umbrella". I then opened it and there was a ladder inside." Yamato explained.

"Taichi-san, Sora-san!"

The three Erabareshi Kodomo turned around to see Yuka running towards them.

"Finally…I saw you in the garden…Thought I could catch up." Yuka said with her hands on her knees, panting.

"Alright, enough chasing around. From now on stay with us, okay kid?" Taichi told her.

"Yes sir." Yuka said saluting the man in front of her. She then noticed Yamato. "You are?" Yuka asked.

"Ishida Yamato, Alpha Team." Yamato replied.

"Yamato this is Fukazawa Yuka from Bravo Team." Sora said.

"Hey. By the way where are the other members of Bravo Team?" Yamato asked, causing everyone to look down.

"They're all dead. Yuka-chan is the sole survivor of Bravo Team." Sora told the blond.

"I see." Yamato said looking down, sad at hearing the news of his friends deaths.

"Come on. There is still one door we didn't check." Taichi said pointing towards the door in front of the turn.

Entering the room, they found themselves in another engine room with a laptop and an elevator at the end of the room.

"The elevator isn't working." Taichi said.

"That is because it is turned off. I guess I can turn it on through the computer." Yuka said.

"Uuumm…there is one problem." Yamato said.

"What is it?" Sora asked and Yamato pointed up. "Oh shit."

On top of them was a hoard of those human-arachnids from before.

"Shit! Yuka-chan, concentrate on turning the elevator on." Taichi said pulling out his handgun along with the other.

"Baby Flame!"

"Magical Fire!"

"Petit Fire!"

The Digimon launched their attacks at the human-arachnid while their partner shot them with their handguns.

"I got it! Go you guys." Yuka said.

"What? But what about you?" Sora asked.

"We will be fine. There are only a handful of them left. Go!" Yamato said. Listening to his, Taichi and Sora entered the elevator.

"Be careful you guys." Taichi told them as the elevator closed and descended.

Arriving at the floor, they found themselves in a short hall with a door at the end. Walking down to the end of the hall, they opened the door.

"Hiro." Taichi said as he walked into the room to see his captain typing into the computer.

"So you've come. Taichi, Sora, you make me proud. Of course you are one of my men." Hiro said.

"Thanks." Taichi replied.

Hiro than punched Taichi in the face, grabbed his arm and threw him against the wall. Before Sora could pull out her gun…

"If I were you, I would not do that Sora." Hiro said pointing his gun towards.

"Since when Hiro?" Taichi asked. At that moment Yuka arrived.

"I am afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Hiro responded.

"Since when have they been slipping you a pay-check?" Taichi asked.

"I think you're a bit confused. I've always been with Umbrella. S.T.A.R.S were Umbrellas…no, rather **my** little piggies." Hiro answered. "The Tyrant Virus leaked within this whole place and unfortunately I had to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S." Hiro finished which caused Sora and Yuka to gasp.

"You killed them all with your **own dirty hands**…YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!" Taichi screamed as he grabbed Hiros gun and got up to punch Hiro, but received an elbow to the cheek before he cot the chance.

"Yes, much like this." Hiro said as he shot Yuka in the chest.

"YUKA-CHAN!!" Sora said as she knelt down beside her friend.

"Don't move!" Hiro said pointing his gun at Sora.

"You…" Sora said with hatred as she looked at Hiro

"Taichi, Sora, I don't think you want to die just yet. I have something of some interest to you." Hiro said as he typed something into the computer and a giant tube revealed itself.

Inside the tube was a giant naked "man" with several red boils on his right thigh and his heart was visible and appeared on the right side and his left-hand fingers were long, and had claws.

"The ultimate lifeform: Tyrant. AAHAHAHHAH!" Hiro said and then laughed insanely.

* * *

Okay that is chater 13. I just have one more chapter to go plus the epilouge. Hope you guys are looking foward to it. And please reveiw.


	14. Tyrant

I don't own Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Normal P.O.V)

"AAHAHAHHAH!" Hiro laughed insanely.

"Hiro…you've become senile." Sora said.

"You two will never understand." Hiro said as he walked forward and stopped before the tube. "This magnificent…piece of art. By the way. Congratulations you two, I see your Digimon aren't infected at all. Must have been difficult with all the zombies walking around."

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"So you still don't know. You see, humans and Digimons are two different matter species. Humans are biological while Digimons are digital. However, when a Digimon enters the Real World, it becomes 90% biological and 10% digital. But when they touch humans, they become 100% biological while they remain in physical contact with humans. The same happens to humans when they are in the digital world. However, if a Digimon touches an infected human or a human touches an infected Digimon, the virus is transmitted to the uninfected, causing not only them to become infected, but to immediately succumb to the virus. So you are probably asking yourselves, what about those abominations that weren't human. You see, the T-Virus has reached a point with them that they are 50% biological and 50% digital, thus, one matter cancels the other, making both humans and Digimons immune to their touch unless they are bitten or scratched." Hiro explained.

Tyrant suddenly started waking up, and in anger, thrusted his left hand forward.

"UUUGHHH!!" Hiro groaned as he was impaled by Tyrants claws.

"HIRO!" Taichi called out the man, but it was no use. He was already dead.

Tyrant then threw the useless corpse that was stuck to his fingers away and started approaching Taichi, Sora, Agumon and Piyomon.

"Bring it on you testosterone freak." Taichi said as he pulled out his Assault Shotgun along with Sora who pulled out her shotgun and they started shooting it in the heart.

"Sharp Claws!"

"Ostrich Kick!"

Agumon and Piyomon jumped and attacked Tyrant with their claws and feet, causing him to stumble back a little, but Tyrant grabbed them and threw them against the wall.

Taichi and Sora continued to shoot the monsterd with their Assault Shotgun and shotgun until they were out of ammo.

"Taichi, I have a plan. But you are going to have to trust me." Sora said.

"Alright." Taichi responded.

"Hey, big guy, over here!" Sora and Piyomon said as they called the creatures attention and ran to the opposite side from where Taichi was while shooting and launching "Magical Fire".

Tyrant soon catched up to them and grab them by the neck with just his right hand.

"Now!" Sora and Piyomon said as Taichi and Agumon ran up to Tyrant and stabbed him in the heart with their knife and claws causing him to fall dead.

"That should take care of him." Sora said.

"Good thinking." Taichi said.

"What a pathetic way to die." Taichi said looking at Hiros dead body to which Sora nodded.

"Hey guys, Yuka is alive!" Piyomon said as she helped the girl stand up.

"Yuka-chan, you okay?!" Sora asked as she ran beside the girl.

"Yeah, luckily I am wearing a bullet proof vest." Yuka said as she stood up.

"Guys, Hiro is holding onto something." Agumon said as he took out the book from Hiros cold hands and gave it to Taichi.

"Observation Notes"

"The discovery of the G-Virus was in fact 21 years after the administration of the Progenitor Virus. The "Prototype Parasite" which we had delivered from the laboratory in France was administered to the sample specimen. The sample specimen took in the parasite without showing any signs of adverse reaction. The lack of any reaction was an unsolved mystery. But everything is clear to me now. The "Prototype Parasite" was incubating in the samples specimens body for 21 years. Then from that incubating state the prototype suddenly mutated. "Evolved" may be a more appropriate word to describe. This observation gave me more insight in my research. Through further modification and testing I was able to derive a method to create the "G" that surpasses the performance of "T". This was the breakthrough that would change the future of B. history. Can't wait to see the look on Isabelas annoying face when I finally announce my research. But unfortunately, I will have to wait a few more years to completely verify my findings." Signed Tono Yasuo.

"Okay I guess there is nothing left for us here. Let's get to the heliport and get out of here." Sora said.

"Okay come on." Taichi said as they left the room.

Entering the elevator, they went up to the floor where Yamato and Gabumon were waiting to activate the Self-Destruct System.

"What took you guys so long?" Yamato asked entering the elevator.

"Long story. We will explain it to you later." Taichi answered.

Arriving at the heliport, Taichi grabbed the Signal Rocket used it.

"The sun is starting to rise. We spent the whole night fighting those things." Taichi said.

"Yamato-san, how long did you set the time before the Self-Destruct System activates itself?" Yuka asked.

"I put 3 minutes." Yamato answered.

Suddenly an explosion occurred near them which made a huge hole in the floor. Jumping out of it was Tyrant.

"And I'm starting to wish I had put 10." Yamato said.

"Agumon…"

"Gabumon…"

"Warp Shinka!"

"Damn it's still alive." Taichi said as he pulled out his handgun along with the others and started shooting Tyrant.

"You guys were fighting that thing this whole time?!" Yamato asked in disbelief as we nodded.

Tyrant then came running at them and hit Yamato and MetalGarurumon, which sent them flying against the wall and knocked them out. It then turned its attention to Yuka, who was out of ammo.

"Hey, how about me!" Taichi said as he started to shoot Tyrant through the back.

Successful, Tyrant turned towards Taichi and WarGreymon and grabbed them by the neck and threw them towards Yuka.

"2 minutes until self-destruction." A voice said.

Tyrant then ran towards Sora and tried to slash her, barely missing, but he did slash something important. All the solid proofs they had against Umbrella were destroyed by Tyrant. Yamato and MetalGarurumon had just woken up and were attacking Tyrant with all they had, which seemed to do nothing. Just as it was approaching them, Taichi and WarGreymon attacked it from behind, angering it. Just then, a helicopter appeared above them.

"Taichi-san, Sora-san, use these!" Jin said as he threw them two rocket launchers.

"1 minute until self-destruction." The voice said again.

Grabbing them, Taichi and Sora shot at Tyrant with the rocket launchers as WarGreymon and Piyomon used their "Great Tornado" and "Magical Fire", finally destroying Tyrant.

"30 second until self-destruction."

"Quick, climb up!" Jin said as he descended the helicopter. They remaining S.T.A.R.S members climbed onto the helicopter and flew away as the mansion exploded.

* * *

Hope you guys liked the last chapter. I will post the epilouge still today.


	15. Epilogue

I don't know Digimon or Resident Evil

* * *

(Taichis P.O.V)

I watched from afar as the mansion exploded. Images of everyone flashed before my eyes: Fai, Han, Kenji, Goro, Goburimon, Pablo-san, Takeshi-san and Risa. They were all gone now. I felt something on my shoulder and I turned to see Sora-chan had fallen a sleep against me. I then looked at Yuka-chan saw her sleeping too, and I noticed a single tear escape from her eye. Poor girl, her very first mission and she had to go through this for two whole days, having to deal with these monsters and the death of her friends. I looked at Yamato and saw him also looking at Yuka-chan with sympathy. I made one last glance towards Agumon, who also had Piyomon sleeping on his shoulder while Gabumon looked at both of them. I then turned my attention to the sun that was rising, knowing our lives would never again be the same. OPDs S.T.A.R.S were no more.

"What do we do now?" Yamato asked me looking out the window just like me.

"We are going to avenge everyone." I answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Yamato said.

And as I looked to the beautiful view before me of the sun shining, signifying morning, I thought to myself "We're going to bring an end Umbrella.".

* * *

There is the epilogue. Hope you liked it and are looking foward to DigiHazard 2.


End file.
